El viaje de Izzy
by Sopho
Summary: El pasado es la clave del futuro.
1. Llamadas

Era una de esas ocasiones en las que, aunque no recordaba detalles de la pesadilla, podía sentirla con horrorosa intensidad. Por eso, cuando Izzy despertó bruscamente aquella noche, empapado en sudor pero sintiendo un frío glacial en la espalda, tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba en su habitación, y dirigió miradas nerviosas a las oscuras esquinas. Cuando al fin se percató de dónde estaba, su respiración se volvió cada vez menos agitada, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos solo se oían en la estancia los crujidos de los muebles.

Echó un vistazo a la calle; estaba pobremente iluminada por la luz de un farol, que tintineaba de vez en cuando. Izzy temía que alguna vez se apagara, pues era la única luz existente en aquellos momentos, y además tenía miedo de dormir completamente a oscuras. A sus quince años, probablemente debía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Pero en esos momentos no se planteaba esas cosas, solo esperaba a que amaneciera para poder sentirse a salvo. Había probado con usar la luz de su portátil para confortarle, pero lo único que había conseguido era que se pasara toda la noche sin dormir frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

Como sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, decidió bajar a la cocina en silencio, procurando no hacer chirriar a la escalera a su paso.

Una vez allí sacó un cartón de leche y lo vertió sobre un tazón, mientras contemplaba el reloj. Las agujas marcaban las cuatro y media de la mañana, lo cual significaba que apenas había dormido un par de horas. Últimamente, no había podido dormir todo lo que hubiera deseado.

Sacó su ordenador portátil y se sentó en la mesa, sorbiendo de su tazón de leche con miel. En aquellos momentos, su portátil era la mejor compañía, e incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo hablándole como si fuera una persona. Tocando con suavidad el teclado, se dirigió hacia su página de correo electrónico.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la bandeja de entrada, sonó el teléfono. Izzy se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose quién podría llamar a esas horas. Como a esas horas de la noche él debería estar en la cama, decidió esperar a que dejara de sonar. Él se quedó contemplando el oscuro pasillo que daba a la habitación de sus padres hasta que todo se quedó en silencio.

Respiró aliviado y abrió la bandeja del correo, pero el irritante sonido del teléfono volvió a interrumpirlo. Disgustado, lo cogió y preguntó quién era.

Entonces la oyó, como un suspiro a sus espaldas que le heló la sangre. Sonaba terriblemente familiar, pero Izzy no lograba identificarla.

-Quiero verte.

Su reacción instantánea fue colgar el teléfono y alejarse de la habitación. Cuando llegó junto a la pared y se quedó pegado a ella, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Izzy se tapó los oídos, pero todavía oía la voz susurrante en su cabeza.

Y el teléfono seguía sonando cada pocos minutos. Cuando al fin cesaron las llamadas, había pasado una hora. Izzy había contado treinta y siete.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Él último mensaje que le había llegado era de un desconocido y contenía unas escuetas palabras.

-El mundo digital y el mundo humano serán míos. Como para ese momento ya estarás todos muertos, os doy una última oportunidad para que podáis enfrentaros a mí en el lugar donde comenzó todo hace seis años. Quiero ver cuánto habéis crecido.


	2. Mimi Tachikawa

Afortunadamente, aquel era uno de esos momentos. Era como si el mensaje hubiera reactivado su humanidad. Había pasado mucho miedo la noche anterior, pero a la luz del sol lo veía todo con más optimismo; se volverían a encontrar todos de nuevo, volverían los viejos tiempos. El sentimiento de nostalgia lo inundó, y tuvo nuevamente la sensación de estar sobrecargado de emociones… Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo similar, y ahora tenía miedo de que desapareciera. No quería volver a ser un "robot", como él mismo se autodefinía cuando todo le resultaba indiferente. Los adultos lo miraban y lo elogiaban por su buena educación, y entonces Izzy fingía una sonrisa, como si quisiera ocultar el hecho de que en sus ojos no había brillo. Esos momentos en los que los sentimientos estaban ausentes eran, pensaba Izzy, peores que los momentos de tristeza. Al menos cuando estaba triste se sentía como una persona normal y no tenía que fingir.

Exultante de alegría, abrió su portátil. Se puso a mandar mensajes por correo a todos: Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe… Los avisó del peligro inminente en el que se encontraban el mundo digital y la Tierra con una descarada sonrisa en el rostro y luego respondió a todos los mensajes que por pereza no había contestado con anterioridad. Se sorprendió al encontrarse interesado por cómo habrían cambiado. Si Tai habría logrado no suspender todas las asignaturas, si Joe no había muerto por un ataque de nervios antes de los exámenes finales…Disfrutó de nuevo del placer de escuchar música, y cantó y bailó hasta sentirse avergonzado cuando el vecino le gritó que redujera el volumen. ¡Pero hasta se alegraba de sentir vergüenza!

Al cabo de unos minutos de gloriosa alegría, decidió que tenía que ponerse serio. Al fin y al cabo, temía por la vida de los demás (¡cómo amaba volver a sentir empatía!). Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su casa se paró en seco, con la mano en el pomo. Había alguien a quien no había avisado. Y, desgraciadamente, si había de una nueva amenaza, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, y eso la incluía a ella.

Mimi Tachikawa no se caracterizaba por ser muy discreta, lo cual hacía más difícil que Izzy se acercara a ella. Aunque en el pasado podía haberse llamado amigos, había tenido algunos enfrentamientos. La razón era, pensaba Izzy, que Mimi era una chica muy infantil, que demandaba atención constantemente, porque de lo contrario se volvía muy irritable. Y él no le hablaba desde hacía años. Al parecer ese hecho no había pasado desapercibido para Mimi, la cual le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que se lo encontraba.

Quizás, si asistía a su fiesta de cumpleaños, conseguiría que la chica se uniera a la misión. Izzy todavía se extrañaba que Mimi lo siguiera invitando a sus fiestas, a las cuales nunca asistía. La mayor parte del tiempo ignoraba a la chica, le resultaba aburrida, pero ahora Izzy se sentía un poco culpable por haberse distanciado de Mimi estando con ella en la misma clase. O quizás habría sido ella, que siempre andaba con un grupo de chicas a cada cual más escandalosa.

Al final decidió salir a comprarle algo. Tardó un poco en encontrar algo que reuniera las características que interesarían a Mimi –de color rosa y blandito-, pero al final lo encontró: un adorable oso con olor a fresas. Al salir de la tienda se puso a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Mimi, sintiendo que todo iría sobre ruedas. Pero a medida que iba llegando a su destino, aminoró su ritmo y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Tras esos intensos arranques de emoción, su estado de ánimo se normalizó. Al final se quedó parado frente a la puerta, dudando de si Mimi sería demasiado, incluso para el enemigo del mundo virtual.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegara a tocar el timbre y una chica con el pelo teñido de rosa y repleto de estrellitas lo miró inquisitivamente. Después frunció el ceño, hinchó los mofletes y se puso a caminar en dirección contraria. Izzy la siguió a una prudente distancia.

Como había supuesto, la casa estaba llena de gente que gritaba como cerdos y bailaba alocadamente. Cuando él irrumpió en el comedor, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron con cara de asombro. Esta vez Izzy no dio gracias de sentirse avergonzado.

Mimi se había parado en el balcón, donde no había nadie, y aguardaba impaciente con los brazos cruzados. Izzo fue hacia ella, oyendo los susurros de los asistentes.

-¿Le ha invitado a él?

-Creo que Mimi me contó que solían ser amigos.

-¿Mimi amiga del Autómata?

-Él no puede estar aquí.

-Va a arruinar la fiesta.

Llegó al balcón y sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras él con un estrépito.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el otro hablara primero.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó impacientemente Mimi.

Izzy se quedó unos instantes pensando que contestar. Al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que cualquier cosa que diría haría enfurecer a Mimi.

-Felicidades –dijo tímidamente.

-¡¿Felicidades? –Exclamó enfurecida Mimi- Tras dos, tres o nosecuántos años sin hablarme, vienes aquí y me dices solo felicidades?

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, no?

-¡Eres un tonto, Izzy!

-Oye, podías haberme hablado perfectamente –se defendió Izzy. Aunque Mimi tenía algo de razón, no iba a soportar que le echara toda la culpa a él.

-¡Tú! –comenzó a decir Mimi, pero se calló al no saber que responder-. ¡Te aíslas, no quieres saber nada de nadie!

-Es que…

-¡No te comportas como una persona normal!

-Por favor, Mimi –se quejó Izzy-, deja de gritar por unos instantes. Me estoy quedando sordo, y no esperarás que haga mucho caso de lo que dices si no puedo oírte.

-¡Y encima me mandas a callar!

Izzy se apresuró entonces a darle el oso, envuelto en papel de regalo de corazones rosas. Mimi lo aceptó mirándolo con desconfianza y de un tirón despedazó el papel de regalo y lo tiró a la calle. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos la cajita que tenía en sus manos, pero pronto su rostro pasó mostrar indiferencia. Cuando vio el oso de peluche, se lo tiró a la cara a Izzy.

-¡¿Quién te crees que soy, una niña que juega con peluches que apestan a fresa?

-Pensé que… Oye, se supone que tienes que…

-¡Tonto, eres un tonto, Izzy!

Mimi se quedó unos instantes parada y miró fugazmente al oso en el suelo, que estaba con los brazos alzados, como queriendo dar un abrazo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó al interior de la casa. Izzy se quedó allí, debatiéndose entre el sentimiento de culpa y la indignación.

Entró a la casa, pensando si debía seguir insistiendo a pesar de que todo había salido inesperadamente. Pensó que el cabreo de Mimi sería temporal. Siempre había sido tan sentimental…

De repente miró a su alrededor. La gente todavía permanecía callada. Sin duda, les resultaba extraño verlo fuera del instituto. Izzy pensó que al menos podrían intentar fingir su asombro. Se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo.

Entonces un chico se paró frente a él. Lo miraba muy serio dos cabezas por encima de la suya, y cruzaba sus musculosos brazos en un intento de intimidar.

-Ella no es para ti –le dijo.

-Mimi a mi no…

-Desaparece, enano –le amenazó.

Izzy entonces sintió de nuevo aquel impulso que no podía controlar. Pero algo iba mal esta vez; apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior. La palabra _enano_ resonaba maliciosamente en su cabeza.

-A Mimi no le gustan los niños. Tu parece que tengas nueve años, con ese cuerpo diminuto y esa cabeza de bebé.

_Cuerpo diminuto_

_Cabeza de bebé_

_Nueve años_

Se lanzó a pegarle. De nuevo, volvía a dejarse llevar por aquella corriente que le podía. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, pero le resultó sorprendentemente fácil golpear esa cabeza de niñato presumido. Mientras tanto, su oponente le daba puñetazos en el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración. Pero eso no le impedía seguir pegándole como un perro rabioso. En algún momento de la pelea, su puño golpeó algo delicado, y eso hizo que el chico le diera un empujón y se arrodillara en el suelo, frente a alguien que gimoteaba.

Mimi sangraba por la nariz.

-¡Izzy, eres tonto! –lloriqueó.


	3. Lazos Rotos

MimiSan89: muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que los siguientes sean más largos que el primero, ya que ese era un mero prólogo. Aunque este tercer capítulo no es demasiado largo.

Hiromi: me alegro de que te hayas percatado de que hay algo extraño que le ocurre a Izzy!

Cuando la señora Tachikawa vio a su hija en el suelo, con la nariz ensangrentada, casi le dio un infarto. Su primera reacción fue gritar, lo cual hizo que todos los invitados huyeran despavoridos. Solo Ryota, quien sentía una obvia atracción por Mimi, se había quedado junto a ella.

-Tranquila, ese idiota se llevará su merecido –le susurró al oído con fingida tristeza. En el fondo se sentía triunfante, porque sin duda Mimi no obviaría el hecho de que nadie más se había quedado a consolarla.

Pero ella parecía como ausente; miraba a un punto fijo en la pared. Se sentía mareada por las gotas de rojo intenso que caían en su vestido. Nunca nadie la había golpeado hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar. Su madre, que estaba mucho más impactada por ese hecho, apartó a Ryota de un empujón y rodeó a su hija con sus brazos.

-¡Ay, mi niña, mi pobre niña! –Lloraba la señora Tachikawa mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de su hija-. Una verdadera tragedia.

Luego vino su padre, que se arrodilló frente a su hija con expresión alucinada. Como había leído qué hacer en caso de que una persona estuviera en estado de shock, se puso a ponerlo en práctica; tumbó a Mimi en el suelo, con las piernas en alto y la tapó con una manta para mantener su temperatura corporal.

-¡Para ya, papá! –exclamó Mimi, agobiada. Siempre le había gustado que sus padres le prestaran atención, pero aquello era excesivo. Y encima el chulito Ryota no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, cariño? –inquirió la madre de Mimi entre lágrimas.

-Yo sé quién ha sido –dijo de repente Ryota. Todos se giraron hacia él al percatarse de su presencia-. Ha sido Izzy, él le ha pegado un puñetazo a Mimi. Parecía que estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Izzy? –se extrañó el señor Tachikawa

-Eso no ha sido… -empezó a replicar Mimi, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-¡Oh, nadie le hace eso a mi niña y vive para contarlo!

-Vamos, querida –la tranquilizó el padre de Mimi-. Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación a todo esto. Pero está claro que lo que ahora necesitas es una tila y una buena siesta. Ya verás cómo después lo ves todo de otra manera –la ayudadó a levantarla del suelo mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

El señor T. acompañó a su mujer al dormitorio nupcial, dejando a Mimi y a Ryota solos en el comedor. Mimi comenzó a recoger todos los globos, guirnaldas y vasos de plástico que había repartidos por toda la habitación. Mientras tanto, Ryota la contemplaba en silencio.

-¿No me vas a ayudar? –Preguntó la chica, enfurruñada.

-¿Mimi, quieres ser mi novia?

Mimi lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras el chico se miraba las puntas de sus zapatos.

-No.

-¿Así que estás enamorado de él?

-A mi Izzy no…

El chico salió del comedor, escupiendo toda clase de improperios a nadie en particular. Mimi se arrepintió de habérselo dicho tan pronto, pues ahora tendría que recogerlo todo sola.

-Uh –se sorprendió el padre de Mimi- ¿Otro chico decepcionado?

-Yo que sé, son todos igual de idiotas –se quejó Mimi.

-¿Lo dices por tu amigo Izzy? –preguntó mientras recogía un plato del suelo.

-Hace tiempo que dejamos de ser amigos–contestó-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, me ha pegado. ¡Y ya no me habla!

-Hacía tiempo que no veía a ese muchacho. Es una lástima que haya sido en esas condiciones. Dudo que Izzy haya querido hacerte eso –dijo el señor Tachikawa. Siempre había tenido una opinión favorable de Izzy.

-Sí, bueno –vaciló Mimi-. Lo cierto es que se había lanzado primero sobre Ryota-. Yo iba a decirle que parara, pero no me hacía caso.

-Quizás estaba peleando por ti.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Mimi- ¡¿Por qué todos pensáis que me gusta Izzy?

-Yo no he dicho nada de que tu estuvieras enamorada de él –comentó divertido el padre de Mimi.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y compuso una mueca de asco.

-No te cabrees, querida –rió el señor Tachikawa-. Supongo que es lo que haría todo chico que te conociera en profundidad. Y me parece que Izzy te conoce bien. No sé por qué motivo habéis dejado de hablaros.

-Es muy difícil mantener una amistad para siempre, papá –repuso fríamente Mimi-.

-Ya sé, cariño. Es lo que suele pasar cuando eres joven. Formas grupos de amigos, y todos creéis que nunca os separaréis –dijo con cierta tristeza. Pero luego os dais cuenta de cosas que no os gustan de los otros, o simplemente os aburrís en ese círculo. No estoy diciendo que me guste que no estés con Izzy, es un buen chico. Pero bueno, mientras seas feliz con tus amigos, todo está bien.

Mimi y su padre terminaron de recoger la habitación en silencio. El señor Tachikawa le dio un beso a su hija, le dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. Ella salió al balcón, sintiendo una brisa fresca que alivió su tristeza por unos momentos.

Cogió al osito de peluche y lo abrazó fuertemente.


	4. Lazos atados

Izzy llegó a su casa justo cuando el Sol se escondía en el horizonte. Notaba la sangre caliente después de haber recorrido el trayecto a toda velocidad. Era muy probable que alguno de los chicos de la fiesta hubiera estado siguiéndole. Quizás por la noche se reunirían frente a su casa. Tenían unas ideas muy extrañas de la justicia y la igualdad. Igualdad en las clases era el derecho a relacionarse con los demás para estar en paz como una familia. Como Izzy no había querido pertenecer a esa familia, y eso significaba un intolerable desprecio a la igualdad, la justicia había actuado haciendo que se ganaran muchas críticas de sus compañeros. Pero ahora todo era diferente, pues había hecho sangrar a Mimi, y el castigo sería algo de mayor magnitud que unas críticas.

Cerró el pestillo y se dejó caer en la entrada hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Se sentía confundido; la única vez que había sido incapaz de controlar su cuerpo había sido cuando el Rottweiler de su vecina le había perseguido hasta el parque, y tenía entendido que eso era una reacción natural. Lo que había hecho en la fiesta no había sido algo natural.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras comía los restos de pizza del día anterior, decidió que jamás podría ser amigo de Mimi, pues eran completamente diferentes. Ella era, sencillamente, una chica tonta que no podía vivir sin amigos, incluso si estos eran unos idiotas. Pensó que no debería haberse tomado tantas molestias en convencerla de que se uniera al grupo.

Revisó de nuevo el correo, sorprendiéndose por la tardanza de sus colegas; ninguno había respondido al mensaje. Ciertamente, no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que lo hubiera mandado, pero a Izzy le parecía una irresponsabilidad no revisar el correo cada hora. Eran responsables del mundo humano y del mundo digital.

Aquella noche durmió mal. A las tres de la mañana una piedra rompió la ventana y lo golpeó en la pierna. Se despertó asustado en plena noche, y al pecatarse de lo ocurrido decidió bajar la persiana. Afortunadamente, no le molestaron más durante la noche. Pero mientras se frotaba la dolorida pierna, no podía evitar pensar en los sucesos del día anterior. En su cabeza todavía permanecía la chocante imagen de Mimi, que siempre había sido tan cursi, rosada y limpia, sangrando abundantemente. Como su temperamento le llevaba a sentirse arrepentido, decidió que se disculparía con Mimi.

A la mañana siguiente, no se hablaba de otra cosa que lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Mimi. Izzy nunca se había ganado la simpatía de sus compañeros. El hecho de que no hablara con ellos significaba que se creía demasiado superior para ser su amigo. Una evidencia de esto eran las buenas calificaciones que obtenía en sus exámenes, ya que, como no hablaba con nadie, se dedicaba a intentar comprender las explicaciones del profesor para tener la tarde libre (aunque cuando era un "robot" tampoco encontraba nada que le entretuviese durante esas horas). Cuando la profesora reprendía a toda la clase por las nefastas notas, para luego ensalzar a Izzy como un ejemplo a seguir, siempre se oía un comentario irónico. Obviamente, antes no le daba demasiada importancia a eso, pero ahora se sentía muy incómodo entre sus compañeros. Para su sopresa, la única que no se fijaba en él era Mimi, que parecía distante mirando por la ventana mientras un grupo de chicas cotilleaban en voz tan alta que Izzi las hubiera oído aunque se hubiera tapado los oídos.

-La verdad, Mimi, no sé porqué no te llevaron a urgencias. Debió dolerte muchísimo, sin duda –dijo una chica de pelo tintado con fingida consternación.

-No fue para tanto, Maho –respondió aburrida Mimi.

-Hay que ser despreciable para pegar a una chica – intervino Ryota, que la miraba con preocupación en la mesa contigua.

- Si hubiera más hombres como tú, Ryota, el mundo sería muchísimo mejor –dijo Maho, pero para su decepción Ryota se había levantado y había colocado una silla frente a la mesa de Mimi.

-¿Tienes calor, Mi? ¿Quieres que abra la ventana, que encienda más luces?

Mimi frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Al notar que las voces sonaban cada vez más apagadas, levantó la cabeza. Izzy estaba a un metro de ella, tieso como un palo y con la boca abierta, preparado para decir algo. La gente poco a poco fue rodeando la escena. Ryota apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa.

-Lo siento –dijo el chico casi en un susurro inaudible-. Me gustaría poder compensarte de alguna manera, Mimi. ¿Te gustaría que te invitara a un sorbete de fresas?

Muchos ahogaron gritos de sorpresa. Mimi cerró los ojos, y con cara de autosuficiencia dijo:

-Bueno.

Izzy sonrió y se alejó del corro. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Maho dijo:

-¿Sorbete de fresa? Será idiota, debería haberte invitado a un café.

Mimi no dijo nada, pero sonrió ligeramente. Cuando estaba con sus amigas solía tomar café, pero años atrás le había dicho a Izzy que su bebida favorita era el sorbete de fresa.

Cuando la campana del colegio marcó el final de las clases, Mimi e Izzy se reunieron en la puerta y juntos abandonaron en silencio a la sorprendida multitud. Al doblar la esquina de la calle, Mimi se paró para sacar una carpeta de su mochila. Una vez lo hizo, golpeó a Izzy con ella.

-Ay –se quejó-, ¿pero qué haces?

-Darte lo que mereces –dijo Mimi guardando de nuevo su carpeta de unicornios-. Siéntete afortunado; no estás sangrando.

Izzy se llevó la mano a la dolorida cabeza; se preguntó si saldría vivo aquel día. Pero se alegró, porque Mimi parecía bastante contenta.

Entraron a una heladería vacía. Izzy pronto comprendió porqué al ver un ratón esconderse rápidamente en un agujero. Afortunadamente Mimi no lo vio, y el decidió que era prudente no comentárselo. A ambos les gustaba que no hubiera nadie, así que habían elegido el lugar correcto. Quizás Izzy no debió haber pensado eso tan pronto, ya que un rotundo y mugiento camarero apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los trató como si fueran novios. Pero cuando pidieron tan solo dos sorbetes, se volvió a la cocina decepcionado.

-¡Pero qué manía tienen todos! –exclamó Mimi, ruborizada.

-¿Sabes? Fue eso precisamente lo que enfadó a Ryota; que pensara que somos novios. Creo que está colado por ti.

-Ya lo sé. Me gustaría que lo fingiera mejor, la verdad.

-¿Por qué debería fingir?

-Oh, Izzy, es para matarte –le reprendió la chica.- Podrás sacar las mejores notas en Informática, pero sin duda eres un cero a la izquierda en esto. ¿Es que no has leído _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

-No, ¿es bueno?

- Es un libro que todos los chicos deberían leer.

-Bueno, el caso es que si todos los chicos somos así de cortos en lo que respecta a los sentimientos, ¿no deberías aclarárselo?

-A los chicos siempre hay que dároslo todo hecho –refunfuñó Mimi.

-Nosotros dos novios… Imposible –dijo Izzy.

-Completamente incompatibles –puntualizó Mimi.

Ambos no supieron qué más decir y se hizo un silencio incómodo, que solo fue interrumpido los gemidos que emitía el camarero al agacharse para quitar una telaraña.

-Vale, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fuiste muy estúpido al pegarle.

-No debí hacer eso, lo sé –se disculpó Izzy.

-Lo cierto es que yo también tuve algo de culpa –dijo Mimi, arrastrando las palabras.

Izzy sonrió satisfecho, pero Mimi no tardó demasiado en quitarle esa satisfacción.

-¡Pero no demasiada! –gritó la chica, haciendo que Izzy casi cayera de su silla.

De repente la chica sacó de su bolso el osito rosa que le regaló Izzy, y lo meneó ligeramente, mirándolo con cierta ternura.

-Al final ha terminado por gustarme.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

La conversación fue extrañamente satisfactoria para ambos. Aunque no se lo dijeran explícitamente, parecía que estaban en paz después de tantos años. Les resultó absurdo que no se hubieran decidido a hablarse antes. Hablaron del campamento al que fueron junto con los otros niños elegidos, de cómo poco a poco los lazos de amistad se habían fortalecido ese año, de las aventuras que vivieron todos. Mimi hizo hincapié en lo aburrido que había sido Izzy durante el campamento, ya que casi siempre pegado a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, aunque matizó que comparado con lo raro que estaba en las clases, antes era extremadamente extrovertido. Izzy comentó que sus primeras impresiones de Mimi también fueron bastante negativas, porque esta no dejaba de quejarse por todo. Llegó un momento en el que Mimi notó que Izzy estaba particularmente emocionado; le brillaban los ojos cada vez que mencionaba el mundo digital. Eso, en vez de agradarle, le inquietó ligeramente.

-¿Y sabes qué? Hay una buena noticia. Bueno, no, es una mala noticia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Mimi.

-Bueno –respondió Izzy, sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar-. El caso es que dentro de poco, si quieres, podremos estar en el mundo digital. Por eso quería hablarte cuanto antes.

Mimi se levantó de la mesa, cogió su bolso y se alejó hacia la salida.

-¿Mimi?

La chica se dio la vuelta. Izzy se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo no debía.

-Así que ese fue el verdadero motivo por el que viniste y me distes esto –levantó el peluche, haciendo un ademán de soltarlo, pero no lo hizo en ningún momento-.

-Mimi, eso no…

-¡Siempre lo fastidias todo, Koushiro! –gritó Mimi, echándose las manos a la cara. Antes de que Izzy se levantara de su silla ya había salido del local llorando.

Izzy se quedó en silencio. Quizás Mimi tenía algo de razón. En cierto modo, la estaba utilizando, estaba ganándose de nuevo su amistad para que le ayudara en su lucha. Se maldijo por no haberle comentado lo importante primero, por haber estado esperando al mejor momento. Ciertamente, Mimi era la que peor le caía del grupo, pero era una de los niños elegidos. De nuevo se sintió como cuando le hizo sangrar.

Y entonces salió corriendo detrás de ella, ignorando el hecho de que, aunque Mimi era uno de los niños elegidos y se precisaba su ayuda, ese no era el motivo que le había impulsado a buscarla.

Ella se paró en seco cuando él gritó su nombre. Estaba llorando otra vez. Izzy la había visto muchas veces llorar, pero nunca se había sentido tan mal como en esos momentos.

Entonces Mimi gritó algo que le heló la sangre.

-¡Cállate ya, Izzy, esos son juegos de niños!

No obstante, él no calló. Cogió a Mimi por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Necesito que me creas, por favor. Es muy importante que confíes en mí.

Mimi pensó que no estaba en sus cabales, porque su paciencia no solía llegar hasta esos límites. Tardó unos segundos en afirmar con la cabeza.


	5. La decisión

En todos los hogares familiares siempre se sentía una calidez especial, pero en opinión de Mimi, la casa de Izzy resultaba muy poco acogedora. A medida que se paseaba por los pasillos reafirmaba su opinión; se sentía incómoda en aquella fría oscuridad que parecía magnificar la vivienda y empequeñecerlos a ellos. La única luz visible era el resplandeciente azul eléctrico de la pantalla del portátil situado al final del pasillo.

-Izzy, ¿No vivías con tu hermano? –preguntó ciñéndose la chaqueta.

-Ahora vive con unos amigos de la universidad –respondió detrás de ella.

-¿Y cómo sobrevives aquí solo? –se sorprendió la muchacha.

-Mi hermano me envía dinero cada mes.

-Ah, bueno ¿Y cocinas tú? –preguntó Mimi. Le resultaba muy extraña aquella estampa de Izzy con un delantal de cocina.

-Sé hacer huevos fritos –dijo el chico, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Bah –exclamó la chica con desdén.

Izzy se sentó frente al ordenador y abrió la bandeja de entrada del correo. Mimi pestañeó varias veces al ver los cientosiete mensajes recibidos hace veinte minutos, pero al notar que Izzy lo miraba, adoptó una actitud más crítica.

-¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar que es un alguien del Digimundo quien te ha enviado esos mensajes?

Izzy cliqueó sobre el primer mensaje y leyó el contenido.

-"El mundo digital y el mundo humano serán míos. Como para ese momento ya estarás todos muertos, os doy una última oportunidad para que podáis enfrentaros a mí en el lugar donde comenzó todo hace seis años. Quiero ver cuánto habéis crecido."

-¿Quiero ver cuánto habéis crecido? –repitió Mimi, ligeramente inquieta.

-Parece que de alguna manera se ha juntado con nosotros en algún momento hace seis años –dedujo Izzy, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todavía sigo sin creérmelo–insistió Mimi-. Cualquiera puede haberte enviado esto.

-Cualquiera que conozca el Digimundo –puntualizó Izzy-. De todas formas, si no crees esto, pronto lo harás. Suele llamar a estas horas.

Mimi comenzó a sentirse un poco asustada, pues Izzy nunca había sido un buen actor, y en esos momentos parecía totalmente convincente.

Se paseó por la estancia mientras Izzy tecleaba frenéticamente el ordenador. A Mimi le enfadó que al chico le hubiera olvidado tan pronto el hecho de que había hecho un esfuerzo inmenso por sucumbir a su insistencia. Mimi había tenido muchas oportunidades de verlo frente a esa máquina. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que la influencia del ordenador haría que Izzy acabara convirtiéndose en uno. ¿Qué había en ese ordenador que fuera más interesante que ella? Mimi tenía ganas de coger el portátil y lanzarlo por la ventana, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba Izzy… Probablemente se quedaría como indiferente, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como una máquina, activaría un antivirus, y después… A Mimi no le resultó difícil imaginar lo que haría después. Se enfadaría como había hecho en la fiesta. Todavía recordaba la respiración agitada, su cara enrojecida y sus ojos chispeantes. Se preguntó si al fin y al cabo sería mejor que Izzy se comportara siempre como una máquina.

Una imagen en un cuadro pronto acaparó sus atención y sus pensamientos. Era una de esas bonitas fotos espontáneas que tanto le gustaban. Estaban en un parque a plena luz del día. Una mujer de cabello cobrizo reñía a uno de sus hijos, que al parecer le había quitado el chupete a un bebé que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sonrió al ver al padre, pues tenía la misma sonrisa incómoda que tanto había visto aparecer en el rostro de Izzy cuando solían jugar juntos. Un día no muy lejano, aquellos padres morirían en un accidente de tráfico.

De repente se dio cuenta de algp: que, aunque creía conocer a Izzy, en realidad sabía muy pocas cosas de él. Sus primeras impresiones no fueron demasiado positivas. Aunque parecía ser un chico bastante normal, agradecido por sentirse aceptado por sus amigos, se mostraba totalmente indiferente con ella. Cuando él y ella se vieron obligados a estar juntos, el chico había antepuesto el maldito portátil a ella. Había dicho que era para intentar consultar el mapa del laberinto dónde se encontraban, pero a Mimi le parecía una pobre excusa para pasar de ella. Furiosa, se había internado en lo más profundo del laberinto, y allí pasó en pocos segundos de la rabia a la desolación. Por suerte, Izzy había ido a rescatarla. Todavía recordaba esas escuetas palabras que la reconfortaron tanto. En ese momento miró a Izzy con otros ojos. Se podría decir que fueron amigos durante un tiempo, pero pronto se olvidó de ella. En secundaria, cuando más esperanzas tenía de fortalecer esa amistad, Izzy cambió; su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y su interés por ella desapareció. Mimi estaba convencida de que para Izzy no significaba más que una efímera amistad. Y esta noche también era un instrumento para volver con quienes realmente consideraba sus amigos. Si había accedido, era porque había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que todo pudiera volver a ser como antes.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, se paseaba alrededor de Izzy, que estaba totalmente embobado. No iba a consentir que su dignidad fuera sacrificada por los intereses de Izzy, así que, llena de amargura, decidió que se iría a su casa para olvidarlo.

Pero el teléfono sonó finalmente.

Izzy apartó la mirada del ordenador, y la miró a ella muy serio.

-Es él –dijo con gravedad.

Mimi no iba a declinar tan fácilmente. Era muy probable que Izzy, con sus conocimientos de informática, pudiera haber hecho sonar el teléfono a través de su ordenador.

-¿Crees que debería cogerlo? –preguntó Mimi restándole gravedad al asunto.

-No te lo recomiendo –le advirtió Izzy-. Sabrá dónde estamos.

Aquello fue la confirmación a sus sospechas. Cuando cogiera el teléfono y comprobara que no había nadie, dejaría al descubierto que todo era una patraña de Izzy. Así que decidió hacer caso omiso de su advertencia y cogió el teléfono, sin saber muy bien si quería que todo fuera una mentira.

Pero no era una mentira, pues una voz sonó a través del teléfono.

-¿Tokio, no?

Mimi no supo porqué, pero le resultaba muy familiar, y había algo en ella que sugería amenaza.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Mimi.

-Tú no sabes quién soy yo, pero yo sí que sé quién eres tu –respondió con una voz que sonaba fría y juguetona al mismo tiempo-. Eres la chica del sombrerito estúpido. Creo que eso suma un aliciente más.

Mimi colgó el teléfono y se quedó unos instantes sin mover ni un músculo.

-Sabe quién soy –dijo temblándole la voz.

-¿Me crees ahora?

Todo aquello era tan extraño y había sucedido tan súbitamente que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar. Asimiló lentamente con la cabeza, como en trance. Izzy le sonrió agradecido.

A Mimi le costó mucho dormir aquel día. Se debatía entre el miedo y la emoción propia de alguien que va a comenzar una apasionante aventura. Como parecía completamente inútil contar ovejitas, decidió revisar una y otra vez su equipaje. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba; su brújula, unos prismáticos, unas gafas de sol, ropa de repuesto, peluches, un juego de cartas, su mini consola, barritas energéticas, una mini nevera con refrescos y helados, gofres, nata y azúcar. Pero se le había olvidado hacer lo más importante. ¡Cómo podía ser tan despistada! Cogió una hoja y comenzó a escribir una carta a sus padres, en la cual les aseguraba que no temieran por ella, pues solo había ido de visita a sus amigos. Probablemente su madre se alteraría bastante, pero tenía esperanzas de que la postdata en clave hiciera que su padre comprendiera mejor la situación e intentara calmarla.

A Izzy también le resultaba muy difícil conciliar el sueño, pero eso era algo normal en él. Habían decidido que partirían al día siguiente, después de las clases. Irían a la estación de Tokio y cogerían un tren. Allí se hospedarían en la casa de su hermano, y después partirían sin demora hacia el campamento. Estaba muy emocionado con todo eso, pero temía que no se estara preocupando lo suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, el destino del mundo dependía de él y los demás. Los demás, sus amigos. Izzy recordó noches al calor de la hoguera, contando chistes o historias de terror hasta caer rendidos de sueño al amparo de las estrellas. La posibilidad de revivir aquellos días le hacía sentirse tan feliz que no había cabida para el temor. Poco a poco fue quedándose durmiendo, mientras pensaba que quizás podía considerar a Mimi como una de sus amigas.

Cuando el sonido del despertador retumbó por toda la habitación, Mimi fue consciente de que al final sí había conseguido dormir unas horas. Se alegró, pues así no se quedaría dormida en clase. Después de ducharse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar, la aflautada voz de su madre le dio los buenos días. Mimi le respondió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al bajar las escaleras; Ryota estaba en la mesa, desayunando con sus padres.

-Mimi, este encantador muchacho ha venido para contarnos algo muy importante –decía la madre de Mimi, exultante de felicidad-. Siéntate, querida.

Mimi se sentó, presagiando que algo horrible iba a venir. Y así fue; Ryota habló del altísimo estatus social del que gozaba su familia, y que debido la exquisita educación que había recibido no le permitía iniciar una relación con Mimi sin antes declarárselo a los padres de esta. Mientras decía esto, se echaba mantequilla a la tostada de un modo que la madre de Mimi consideraba sumamente elegante. El señor Tachikawa miraba la situación con la boca ligeramente abierta hasta que decidió desaparecer tras el periódico. Mimi tomó el desayuno a toda velocidad, cogió la cartera y se despidió bevemente. La madre de Mimi, que estaba convencida de que con un chico como Ryota Mimi sería la chica más feliz del mundo, se disculpó ante Ryota diciendo que Mimi siempre había sido muy tímida. Pero no era la timidez lo que había llevado a hacer eso a Mimi, sino la indignación. Esta vez Ryota se había pasado.

Cuando Ryota salió de su casa en su búsqueda, la chica se giró con la cara enrojecida por la furia y le gritó:

-¡Ryota, eres un idiota! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me gustas?

El chico, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, no se dio por vencido.

-Mimi –comenzó a decir con una tonta sonrisa en los labios-. Sé lo que te pasa. Mi padre me ha hablado de las chicas cómo tú. No te crees merecedora de alguien como yo, aunque en lo más profundo de tu ser me ames. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: a mí no me importa que seas pobre.

Mimi no aguantó más. Cogió la cartera por las asas y comenzó a estampar todos sus libros contra su cara de Ryota. Subrayaba cada golpe con una frase.

-Esto por presentarte en mi casa y hablar de una relación imaginaria.

El segundo golpe hizo que el chico retrocediera hasta golpearse con una farola.

-Esto por creerte superior a mí.

El tercero hizo que se derrumbara y se retorciera de dolor.

-Y esto por provocar a Koushiro.

Cuándo terminó sintió una extraña regocijo. Se alejó del chico que no cesaba de gemir en el suelo y corrió hacia el instituto, pues ya oía la campana que daba inicio a las clases.

Afortunadamente, llegó antes que la profesora y no le castigaron a estar fuera de clase como Ryota, el cual enrojeció de la vergüenza, y luego pasó a la ira cuando vio a Mimi sentada junto a Izzy. Este hecho también provocó que ojos curiosos se dirigiesen hacia ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se dio percató demasiado de esto, pues estaban demasiado ocupados mirando sus relojes. Incluso Izzy, que siempre había sido un estudiante ejemplar, estuvo mandándole mensajes de papel a Mimi en los que exponía la hora exacta de partida del tren y otros detalles del viaje. Mimi se mostró muy emocionada inicialmente, pero cuando recordó el modo en que Izzy la había utilizado, se mostró más fría y le dijo que dejara de enviarle mensajes.

En el recreo, Ryota volvió a entrar a la clase, y la única interacción que tuvo con Mimi fue cuando le lanzó una mirada de odio. En ese momento, Mimi supo que su reputación descendería notablemente. Ryota era el que concentraba todas las atenciones, y si ella era popular, era porque era sabido que a él le gustaba. Ahora que le había pegado y humillado, probablemente alguna de sus seguidoras fingiría estar horrorizada. Después, todas sus supuestas amigas mostrarían el rencor que habían guardado para sí deleitándose las unas con las otras con toda clase de críticas hacia Mimi. Aunque a la chica le importaba ya poco conservar esa amistad, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de críticas y se sintió un poco mal.

Pero cuando vio que Izzy era consciente de eso y dirigía su mirada con cierta tristeza hacia las niñas, sintió que no necesitaba nada más para animarle.


	6. El viaje

El tren salía quince minutos después de las clases, por lo que tuvieron que correr para coger un taxi que les llevara a tiempo a la estación. Aunque le dijeron al taxista que se diera prisa, enseguida se arrepintieron. El taxista tenía tendencia a acelerar más de lo debido, por lo que a Izzy y a Mimi les resultó dificultoso abrocharse el cinturón durante el trayecto.

-¡Está bien, vaya más despacio! –le gritó Mimi, encaramándose a la parte trasera del asiento del conductor.

Pero la música estaba tan alta que el conductor no oía las incesantes réplicas de Mimi. Izzy, por su parte, se agarraba fuertemente a su ordenador, por lo que cuando el coche giró súbitamente se dio un cabezazo con la ventana. Mimi no pudo evitar reírse de él, pero pronto el coche dio un giro tan brusco que hizo que Izzy la aplastara.

-Auch, Izzy, tienes la cabeza muy dura –se quejó la muchacha frotándose el hombro. Cuando se percató de que Izzy se preocupaba más por la integridad física de su ordenador que por la suya exclamó: ¡Quieres soltar esa maldita máquina y agarrarte a algo!

-No puedo… uff –resopló intentando mantener el equilibrio –Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el coche pegó un último frenazo y ambos se estamparon contra los asientos delanteros.

Mimi se quejó cuando el conductor exigió la paga por el viaje, pues ella consideraba que los daños físicos y emocionales (no pensó coger un taxi en su vida) lo compensaban de sobra. A regañadientes sacó el monedero y contó los yenes precisos, ya que no quería dar propina a ese cretino. El conductor estuvo a punto de cobrarle la mitad a Izzy, porque creía que tenía menos de diez años, pero el chico le hizo saber rápidamente sobre su edad.

-Podrías haberte callado, Izzy –le dijo Mimi minutos después, mientras caminaban hacia el tren con destino a Shinjuku.

Izzy no supo muy bien que contestar. No parecía haber un motivo de peso que le hiciera actuar de esa manera cada vez que mencionaban su estatura; nunca había tenido un interés particular por ser un hombre grande y fornido. Y tampoco consideraba que su reducido tamañano era algo lo que arrepentirse. Simplemente el hecho de que de alguien mencionara aquello le hacía sentirse absurdamente cabreado. Era como un perro cuando le cogían de la cola.

Mimi se irritó al no oír contestación del muchacho. Ya volvía a internarse en su mundo interior.

Subieron al moderno tren, cuyas puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Cogieron unos asientos en el extremo del vehículo, donde no había nadie. Nada más sentarse, Izzy desplegó el portátil.

-¡No me digas que vas a estar otra vez con esa cosa! –Exclamó Mimi, deseando que el agitado viaje en taxi hubiera terminado con el ordenador.

- Solo estoy comprobando que no tiene ningún imperfecto.

Pero a Mimi le parecía una excusa más –muy pobre, además- para pasar de ella. Y sus suposiciones no estaban erradas; lo que realmente quería Izzy era comprobar si sus amigos habían recibido en los mensajes.

Increíblemente, todavía no habían leído los mensajes. Ni Tai ni Sora ni Joe ni Matt. Estaba comenzando a preocupase. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlos. Seguramente esa indiferencia hacia ellos habría hecho que sus amigos también acabaran olvidándose de él. Probablemente tendrían amigos mejores, buenos compañeros que permanecerían junto a ellos en los peores y mejores momentos. Si Izzy hubiera seguido en ese estado de apatía el hecho de que sus amigos lo olvidaran no le hubiera importado demasiado. Pero tras la siniestra llamada, los sentimientos habían venido a él como un río desbocado, haciendo que sus recuerdos se volvieran más intensos que nunca, provocándole en consecuencia un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Y esa culpa se agravaba cada vez que leía los antiguos mensajes de sus compañeros.

"… Hola, Izzy. Llevo semanas sin verte. ¿Dónde te metes? ¿Sabes? ¡Creo que mi relación con Sora va evolucionando poco a poco! ¡Ya casi ha olvidado lo del casco! Me encantaría hablar contigo de esto, ¿qué tal si nos vemos mañana?..."

"…Izzy, ¿dónde demonios estás? Quiero que me arregles mi ordenador. No me queda dinero para pagar a un informático y el tacaño de mi hermano no suelta ni un yen. ¡Tengo que hacer el trabajo! Es absolutamente necesario que lo haga para antes del lunes (me estoy preparando para la universidad), así que ya puedes darte prisa y venir. Y ya de paso podríamos charlar, que te echo de menos…"

"… ¿Sabes qué? Anoche me soñé que volvíamos al Digimundo. Que revivíamos las aventuras. Cómo he estado nostálgica, he decidido organizar una cena el exclusiva de los niños elegidos. Debes venir sin falta. Te echamos de menos todos. Incluso Mimi, aunque creo que eso es algo que le cuesta mucho decir, jaja. Es una idea un tanto extravagante, pero a mí me parecéis adorables juntos. Por cierto, ¿te ha dicho algo Tai de mi?..."

Cuando terminó, Izzy sintió que había pedido seis años de su vida. Volvió a llamarles por teléfono, pero había olvidado que con el paso de los años la gente suele cambiar de número de teléfono.

-Mimi, ¿no tendrás por casualidad los números de los otros?

Mimi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Había soportado que se dedicara a arreglar su máquina en lugar de hablar con ella. Era muy posible que no salieran vivos al día siguiente y le irritaba que Izzy deseara pasar los últimos minutos de su vida con su ordenador. Y ahora volvía a sacar a la luz el hecho de que para él solo era un medio para comunicarse con los otros ¿Qué si no explicaba que Izzy la ignorara tan insistentemente?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con una calma que le costó fingir.

-Necesitamos estar juntos para derrotarlo –insistió Izzy.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar la chica. Quería que Izzy probara su propia medicina.

-Mimi, no tenemos tiempo –suplicó Izzy. El temor de sus ojos dejaba completamente al descubierto sus intenciones.

Mimi dirigió la vista hacia el paisaje de fuera y bostezó largamente. Al cabo de unos segundos dijo con parsimonia:

-No creo que les dé tiempo venir a dónde estamos nosotros.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –se horrorizó Izzy.

-Bueno, Sora y Tai han decidido darse unas vacaciones –Dijo Mimi, disfrutando de cada silencio-. A la montaña. ¿No te parece romántico? Un lugar agradable para darse su tiempo, ya que allí estarán solos, lejos del ruido de la ciudad. Ah, y no hay cobertura.

-¿Pero tienes el teléfono de su casa, no? –Se apresuró a decir Izzy-. Podemos hablar con Kari.

Mimi sonrió y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

-En cuanto a Joe –prosiguió la muchacha-, me temo que está preparándose para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. Conociéndole, habrá decidido apartarse de todo aparato que pueda distraerlo. La carrera de Medicina es muy exigente.

-¿Y Matt?

-Matt no es alguien con quien tenga una buena relación. No conservo su móvil.

-¿Y T.K?

-Es demasiado joven para tener móvil.

-Tiene catorce años.

-Vaya, no había pensado en eso –contestó Mimi, con aire despistado.

El tren comenzó a reducir progresivamente la velocidad hasta parar en la estación de Shinjuku. Mimi se levantó de su asiento y cogió su mochila, pero Izzy no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. La siguió a unos metros de distancia. Parecía muy feliz observando el incesante ir y venir de los viajeros. Pero Izzy sabía que estaba fingiendo, que en el fondo trataba de planear una nueva forma de venganza. Por unos momentos le había hecho creer que había madurado, pero Mimi seguía siendo tan infantil cómo siempre. Buscaba por todos los medios que le prestaran atención, y si no lo hacían, se volvía histérica y vengativa. Por más que se esforzaba en comprenderlo, Izzy no entendía por qué motivo la chica quería que él le prestara atención. Quizás no era el deseo de salvar el mundo lo que la había impulsado a acompañarle. Quizás lo había tomado como una forma de extender su venganza.

-¿Sacamos los billetes para Fukisawa? –preguntó Mimi.

-No, todavía no. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano sobre algo. Puede que nos sirva de ayuda –dijo Izzy-. Verás, tengo una hipótesis… –Mimi levantó una ceja. Como era muy posible que la chica no entendiera sus palabras, Izzy decidió no comentárselo-: Pero eso es algo que te comentaré más adelante. No estoy seguro del todo.

Y volvió a ponerse con su ordenador, decidido a actualizar cada dos segundos la página del correo, esperanzado de recibir alguna respuesta. Encontró un buen sitio en unos bancos dónde poder conectarse a una red y se metió en la página.

-Izzy –susurró Mimi en un tono amenazador.

¡Un mensaje! Con una sonrisa en la cara, cliqueó para abrir el contenido. Como la red a la que estaba conectado era de baja potencia, el ordenador se cargó con mucha lentitud. Durante ese momento, Mimi gritó, como si hubiera visto algo espantoso.

-¿Qué pasa? –se asustó Izzy.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que seguías siendo humano –contestó Mimi sin fingir su enfado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me acaban de enviar un mensaje –le informó rápidamente-. Espero que al final podamos quedar todos.

-Imposible –sentenció Mimi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No hay tiempo. El mundo está en peligro, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Aunque tengo la sensación de que eso es lo menos importante ahora para ti.

-Tonterías. Tenemos que estar juntos para derrotarle. Solos somos vulnerables.

Izzy volvió a su ordenador, ignorando a la muchacha. Sin duda todavía quería verlo mensaje venía de un usuario desonocido:

"Estoy comenzando a impacientarme. Teneis dos días, muchachos."

Izzy se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida, asimilando esas palabras. Su plan, sus expectativas estaban siendo destrozadas.

-¡Izzy! –Se impacientó Mimi al ver la expresión del muchacho-. ¿Qué diantres te sucede?

-Nos ha dado dos días –contestó con voz monótona-. No hay tiempo… para encontrarnos.

-Es justo lo que te estaba diciendo, pero no me hacías caso –le reprochó Mimi.

-Quería verlos. Mis amigos.

Mimi ya no aguantó más. Izzy no solo no le importaba en absoluto, tampoco tenía ni la decencia de procurar ocultarlo. Se levantó de un salto del suelo, cerró la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy y le gritó:

-¡Tú nunca dices lo que piensas!

Izzy le devolvió la mirada. Era ella la culpable de todo. Había desperdiciado todo el tiempo intentando convencerla de que se uniera a la causa. Y además había tocado su ordenador. El chico se levantó hasta ponerse frente a frente con Mimi y le dijo:

-Y tú no puedes evitar decir lo que piensas siempre.

-Ah, cómo si eso fuera algo malo. Al menos me muestro tal y como soy. Tú tratas de ocultar algo, pero eres tan transparente que no es difícil verlo –dio golpecitos con el dedo en la frente de Izzy- Está claro que solo me usas para comunicarte con los otros.

-No, eso no es cierto –se defendió Izzy, que, aunque también estaba cabreado, cada vez tenía más miedo de Mimi-. Te dije de venir porque necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Ah, lo estás arreglando –ironizó la muchacha, lanzando una mirada de odio al muchacho, que parecía muy confuso al respecto-. ¿Sabes? Antes, cuando eras un robot, casi me caías mejor. Al menos no soltabas todos esos rollos sobre la amistad. Solo me ignorabas. Ahora además de ignorarme resaltas lo importantes que son para ti. Te diré una cosa: hay amistades que no duran para siempre. Acéptalo. Te va a costar, porque veo que parece que todavía tengas nueve años. Por cierto –continuó la muchacha, con un tono de voz que estaba quebrándose por momentos. Pasaba del enfado al llanto en segundos-, no eres mi tipo. No me gustan tan aniñados.

Izzy no supo analizar tanta información en tan poco tiempo. Además, su cerebro no trabajaba como él hubiera querido en esos momentos. Había algo que iba mal, volvía a sentir esa corriente antinatural. Aquellas palabras, su simple resonancia, lo volvían a atribularle.

_Nueve años_

_Aniñado_

Antes de que Mimi pudiera volver a replicar, Izzy se había lanzado sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra la pared. Ella ahogó un grito mientras él la cogía del cuello de la camisa y lentamente, apretaba el puño y lo levantaba, hasta posicionarlo cerca de la cara de Mimi. Aun en su terror, la chica vio que el puño de Izzy temblaba intensamente. Izzy estaba luchando contra aquella terrible marea que acabaría haciéndole soltar un puñetazo. Cuando sintió que no podría luchar más, gritó:

-¡Vete!

Mimi se agachó justo cuando el puño impactaba en las duras losetas de mármol. Soltó un grito al ver cómo Izzy volvía a descargar un puñetazo contra la pared, dejando salpicaduras de sangre en ella. Izzy continuó descargando toda aquella incontenible rabia, espantando a todos los que se acercaban a él.

-¡Izzy, basta, te lo suplico! –exclamó Mimi, angustiada.

Izzy dejó de golpear la pared y cayó al suelo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Mimi lo contempló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente –gimoteó el chico-. No sabes lo que es no sentir nada. Que nada tenga sentido. Perderte los mejores momentos de tu vida sin poder hacer nada porque no puedes disfutarlos. Llegar a querer dejar de existir. Tengo miedo, Mimi. No quiero volver a estar así… no… no lo podré soportar. Necesito… necesito a mis amigos.

Todo aquel torrente de rabia pronto se transformó en un torrente de tristeza, y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Mimi nunca había logrado imaginarse a alguien como Izzy llorando. Era impactante como el chico sucumbía a la tristeza, ver cómo su pecho convulsionado por los sollozos, a las lágrimas cayendo por su barbilla, la única parte de su rostro visible, pues se había tapado la cara con ambas manos.

En ese momento Mimi se dio cuenta de que Izzy no estaba bien. Sin duda alguna, sufría algún tipo de enfermedad, pues aquellas alteraciones en el estado de ánimo no podían ser normales. Odió sentirse culpable, pero su deseo de estar junto a Izzy era más fuerte en esos momentos. Se sentó junto a él. La respiración del chico comenzó a normalizarse, al igual que sus sentimientos. Ahora se sentía avergonzado por llorar delante de Mimi.

-No tienes por qué estar conmigo, te dañaré –le dijo cuando se aseguró de que el tono de su voz no se quebraría.

-Me quedaré aquí – susurró Mimi . También se sentía culpable. Quería abrazar a Izzy, pero también sentía demasiada vergüenza. Al fin encontró las fuerzas para arreglar un poco su error-: Lo siento.

-Lo siento –dijo Izzy al mismo tiempo.

Aquello los hizo sonreír un poco.

-Yo también los echo de menos –dijo Mimi.

-¿De verdad?

Mimi afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que buscarlo y destruirlo –continuó-. Y luego podremos reunirnos. Otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos.

Izzy afirmó también con la cabeza, pensativa. Estaba pensando en que podía ser que Mimi no se hubiera estado vengando de él intentando atraer su atención todo el tiempo. Quizás lo hacía porque lo consideraba un amigo. Y los amigos se lo decían todo.

La gente iba y venía con prisas por aquel oscuro paso subterráneo, sin tiempo para hacer caso a los dos chicos sentados en una esquina del suelo, que en aquel momento, desdichados y al mismo tiempo felices, se habían cogido de la mano.


	7. Por Shinjuku

Tras aquel incidente, las cosas cambiarían para Izzy y Mimi. Aunque habían deseado decirse el uno al otro las inquietudes que les atormentaban, no habían sido capaces hasta ese inesperado momento. El miedo y los prejuicios habían hablado por sí solos. La reacción inicial de ambos fue avergonzarse. Izzy siempre había sido muy reservado y no le gustaba demasiado compartir otras facetas de su personalidad, sobre todo con Mimi, pero como estaba familiarizado con esa sensación de bochorno, lo superó con más éxito que la chica, la cual sentía que habían robado su identidad, porque era muy extraño para ella sentirse culpable, y mucho menos avergonzada. Culpable por haber subestimado los sentimientos de Izzy y avergonzada por haberse atrevido a darle la mano en el metro. Lo que había hecho le parecía correcto, pero eso no le había librado de desear no haberlo hecho. Siempre había imaginado que sería Izzy quien tomaría esa iniciativa. En cambio, el chico se sentía agradecido con Mimi por aquel gesto. Ya no la veía tanto como un estorbo. Había estado pensando tanto en los otros que casi se le había olvidado que hubo un tiempo en el que ambos eran amigos. Y esa amistad parecía haber vuelto.

-¿Y dices qué sabes el punto exacto dónde se encuentra el ordenador desde donde te han enviado el mensaje? –preguntó Mimi sorprendida-. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Bueno, primero he tenido que… -comenzó a hablar el chico, pero a los treinta segundos la chica se perdió entre un mar de conexiones, puntos probables y coordenadas.

-Izzy, eres demasiado freak –concluyó Mimi.

-Y eso no es lo más interesante –continuó Izzy, complacido, pues era lo más parecido a un cumplido que había oído en boca de Mimi-. Escucha: el ordenador desde donde se envió el mensaje viene de el ordenador del campamento dónde fuimos al Digimundo. Si la puerta se ha abierto de nuevo, habrá usado el primer ordenador que encontró para hacerlo.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que nuestro enemigo está en nuestro mundo? –preguntó Mimi, algo inquieta. Que aquel ser estuviera a tan pocos quilómetros de ellos le hacía sentirse inquieta.

-Sí –afirmó Izzy-. De todas formas, tenemos que vernos con él antes de dos días.

Casi lo habían olvidado completamente. Todos aquellos problemas minios les habían distraído de su principal objetivo. Recordaron con temor aquella voz susurrante, toda la oscuridad que sugería. El silencio se hizo por unos minutos.

-No te preocupes –Izzy cogió una de las manos de Mimi, la cual parecía visiblemente asustada-. Nosotros podemos con él. Si algo aprendimos en el Digimundo, es que hay que tener esperanzas.

Mimi no necesitó nada más para que los temores le abandonaran. Probablemente Izzy había sentido la necesidad de devolverle aquel gesto, lo cual hizo que la chica saliera del autobús pegando brincos de alegría, alterando al resto de pasajeros. Libre al fin de aquella horrible vergüenza que no estaba a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Izzy se mostró feliz también, pero no tenía ni idea de que Mimi se había sentido avergonzada, ni siquiera que hubiera deseado que le devolvieran el gesto. Cogerle de la mano no había sido algo premeditado para él.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro próximo destino? –preguntó ansiosa la chica.

-La casa de mi hermano –contestó Izzy-. El podría proporcionarnos información, además de hospedaje. Está a unas horas, pero creo que podemos coger un tranvía.

A pesar de todo eso, la principal razón por la que quería ir allí era por ver a su hermano, pues llevaba meses sin verle. Por unos momentos pensó que quizás sería de mala educación presentarse sin avisar, pero después se convenció a sí mismo de que su hermano quería volver a verle.

-Lo cierto es que prefiero andar –confesó Mimi.

Izzy estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Estirar las piernas les vendría bien, y sin tenían el tiempo justo. Ambos acordaron que no había ninguna necesidad de llegar al campo de batalla antes de tiempo.

Al cabo de treinta minutos se pararon en un banco a descansar. Era agradable estar, viendo el espectáculo de luces y sonidos que era Shinjuku. Izzy se podía allí imaginar junto al resto de la pandilla durante los fines de semana, hablando y riendo en una de las heladerías o simplemente caminando juntos, en medio de toda aquella marea de gente extraña que iba y venía. Se lo comentó a Mimi y se alegró de que a ella también le pareciera una idea fantástica. Desde que Izzy observaba más detenidamente a Mimi, había hecho algunas suposiciones respecto a ella, y se alegró de que al menos hubiera acertado en una: que Mimi sí echaba de menos a los otros, pero que también lo había echado de menos a él.

De vez en cuando, Izzy y Mimi se lanzaban silenciosas sonrisas cuando contemplaban a los ciudadanos de Shinjuku caminando por las calles. Ellos compartían ahora un secreto: se habían embarcado en una peligrosísima misión. Aunque era algo de lo que temer, la emoción por estar juntos en aquello era superior.

-¡Izzy, ven, tenemos que entrar! –gritó la chica cuando vio un escaparate de ropa.

A Izzy no le gustaba para nada ir de compras, pero pensó que no debía quejarse en ese momento. Estuvo unos quince minutos respondiendo con agrado cada vez que Mimi le preguntaba qué tal le quedaba cada prenda que se ponía. Pasado ese tiempo, comenzó a sentirse cansado. La falta de sueño de los días anteriores estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él. Poco a poco, fue acomodándose en la butaca hasta que se quedó durmiendo.

-Oye, Izzy, ¿crees que debería dejar mi pelo al natural? –preguntó Mimi cuando consideró la posibilidad de que fuera su pelo el causante de su insatisfacción por su aspecto.

Pero el chico se había quedado durmiendo. Mimi se decidió a despertarle bruscamente, pero quiso observarlo mientras dormía. Se acerco unos pasos, lentamente, deseando que no se despertara repentinamente. Apartó el flequillo cobrizo de su frente y le dio un pequeño beso en ella. A continuación, se quitó algunas de las estrellitas de su pelo y se las lanzó a la cara. El chico despertó, sin darle tiempo a desperezarse, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en apartar las estrellitas que le lanzaba Mimi.

-Pero Mimi, ay, qué haces… –se quejó Izzy.

-No-me-ignores –respondió ella lanzando una estrellita por cada palabra que decía.

Izzy estuvo un poco preocupado al principio, pero cuando vio que Mimi estaba de buen humor, se animó a lanzarle algunas estrellitas. La pelea terminó cuando Izzy estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una de las estrellitas que Mimi le había lanzado en la boca. La chica se preocupó mucho, pues quería divertirse un poco molestando a Izzy, pero no llegando al punto de matarlo ahogado. Como compensación, le compró una sudadera. Aunque más bien era un deseo de ella, pues Izzy no se mostraba muy de acuerdo con dejar de usar su camisa.

-Izzy, llevo años viéndote con esa horrible camisa naranja –replicó Mimi, tirándole la prenda a Izzy para que se la pusiera.

Izzy comenzó a ponérsela, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían al sueño que acababa de tener. Había sido bastante breve y poco revelador, pues lo había observado todo desde un velo translúcido. Tras él había algo, pero Izzy podía contemplar su figura distorsionada. Algo negro y de gran tamaño, que no se movía ni un centímetro. Al recordarlo más detenidamente, sintió el miedo que no había sentido durante el sueño, pues tras ese velo se sentía seguro.

-Vaya –dijo la chica cuando se hubo puesto la prenda-. Estás guapo –se sonrojó ligeramente y luego rectificó-: Estás raro.

Izzy se contempló a sí mismo y concordó con Mimi; se sentía extraño. Pero le gustó el tacto y el calor de la sudadera.

-Vaya, es muy calentita –se sorprendió el muchacho, tocando con delicadeza la prenda.

-Izzy, parece que vivas en el siglo XIX –le reprochó la chica-. Tienes que venirte más veces de compras conmigo.

Izzy no contestó, pues no quería decir nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Llegaron a la calle dónde vivía el hermano de Izzy cuando las luces y los ruidos de la ciudad llegaron a su máxima intensidad, y los chicos se sintieron algo tristes de no poder disfrutar más de aquello. Pero no podían olvidar que tenían una misión.


	8. El monstruo

Llegaron a la casa del hermano de Izzy. No era una edificación ostentosa; se trataba de un bloque de viviendas bastante viejo al que le hacía falta una segunda capa de pintura. Probablemente allí solo vivirían estudiantes y parados. Mimi lo confirmó al ver algunas botellas de alcohol tiradas por el suelo. Miró a Izzy, pero a este no parecía importante, lo cual extrañó a la chica, ya que siempre había pensado en Izzy como alguien que le gustaba el orden y la limpieza. La razón por la que Izzy no reparaba en esto era porque estaba deseoso de ver a su hermano, y por eso se acercaba sin importarle nada más hacia la entrada dónde él residía. Mimi lo siguió esquivando las botellas y un charco de vómito que la hizo asquearse tanto que tuvo que quedarse parada cogida a la barandilla para no desmayarse. Izzy ya había tocado al timbre, sin darse tiempo a pensar en cómo saludaría a su hermano.

La puerta se abrió y un chico de unos veinte años con una barba de tres días se les quedó mirando en silencio. Mimi se percató de que los dos eran completamente diferentes. Izzy había heredado los rasgos de su madre, y su hermano era la viva imagen de su padre. También era peculiar que su hermano pareciera un hombre de más edad, e Izzy aparentaba unos cuantos años menor.

-Hola –saludó Mimi cuando vio que Izzy no pronunciaría palabra.

-Hola, Akio –saludó también Izzy por lo bajo.

Izzy, a pesar de su obvia timidez, parecía feliz de ver a su hermano. Este, aunque sonrió, se llevaba la mano al cabello. Este gesto que revelaba su incomodidad no fue obviado por Mimi.

-Hola, Izzy –dijo al fin con cierta afonía en la voz-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Izzy tardó un rato en pensarse la respuesta. Su mente no podía trabajar todo lo rápido que él quería. Había pensado en darle una sorpresa, y ciertamente había sido efectiva, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tenido esa idea. Intentaba encontrar una respuesta que no resultase demasiado chocante. Mimi, cansada de todo aquello, habló por él:

-Es un asunto muy importante. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos dentro?

Akio se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y pestañeando como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre, pero acabó afirmando rápidamente con la cabeza y ambos pasaron dentro de la casa.

Era una estancia humilde y sucia. Akio apretó un enchufe y unas cuantas bombillas que había colgadas del techo se encendieron entre tintineos, iluminando los muebles que claramente habían sido comprados en un mercado de segunda mano. El hermano de Izzy los llevó hasta una cocina pequeña y destartalada. Mimi se acercó al microondas, en donde una lasaña estaba calentándose, pero se apartó rápidamente cuando un chorro de tomate ensució la compuerta.

-Iba a prepararme de cenar, ¿queréis que os haga algo? –preguntó Akio.

-Vale –respondió Izzy sonriendo ligeramente, como si hubiese estado esperando a que su hermano dijese las palabras mágicas.

Pusieron un mantel en la polvorienta mesa del comedor y enchufaron algunas luces. Mimi miró dubitativa a Izzy, pero parecía que este se había encerrado de nuevo en su mundo. Pensaba en la mejor manera de exponer la situación a su hermano.

Se sentaron a cenar y se hizo un silencio incómodo al instante. Mimi observaba críticamente la masa de tomate, queso y pasta que tenía ante ella, sin decidirse a probarla. Comenzó pues a removerla de un lado a otro, intentando comprimirla para que pareciese que había comido algo. Izzy lo hacía sin problemas; no tenía ningún inconveniente en comer comida congelada, pues había sobrevivido de ella, e incluso se atrevió a felicitar tímidamente a su hermano, lo cual hizo que Mimi deseara no estar allí demasiado tiempo. El hermano de Izzy respondía con risas nerviosas, pero si vista estaba casi siempre dirigida al plato de lasaña. Parecía habérsele olvidado que Izzy y Mimi tenían algo muy importante que decirle.

-Mimi, ¿por qué no comes? –preguntó Izzy, preocupado, pues habían pasado todo el día sin comer nada.

Entonces a Mimi se le ocurrió una idea.

-Muchas gracias por esta deliciosa cena, Yen, pero me temo que no puedo comer nada. Estoy tan nerviosa por la gran responsabilidad que tenemos Izzy y yo…

Era una buena forma de librarse de comer aquella porquería, y además sacaba ese tema para que Izzy comentara a su hermano los planes que tenían. Izzy se sintió muy agradecido por ello, aunque también estaba a punto de reírse de Mimi a carcajadas, cosa que Mimi evitó dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Izzy comentó a su hermano el motivo de su visita:

-Akio, tengo que decirte algo –comenzó sosteniendo todavía su tenedor.

-Ah, eso –se percató su hermano.

Izzy suspiró y dijo:

-El mundo corre un grave peligro.

Akio tosió ruidosamente y bebió rápidamente un vaso de agua fría.

-Hay alguien del Digimundo que planea conquistar ambos mundos –continuó Izzy al ver que su hermano se reponía-. Es necesario que contactemos con Fushiji Sato.

-¿Quién? –preguntó de repente Mimi.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que había dado con el punto desde dónde se envió el mensaje? Pues tras acceder a los datos personales de ese ordenador he descubierto que es propiedad de Sato.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Sato en todo esto? –se sorprendió el hermano de Izzy. Ahora miraba a Izzy de una manera extraña. Mimi pensó que era como si se compadeciera de Izzy. Este, que no captó esa mirada, continuó hablando:

-El ordenador se encuentra en el campamento, nuestro destino. El problema es que no sabemos cómo llegar hasta ahí. He pensado que tú podrías decirnos dónde vive el señor Sato, para que pudiéramos hacerle una visita y si puede, que nos llevara al campamento.

Akio frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de Izzy. Este continuó mirándolo, esperando ansioso la respuesta. Deseaba conversar más en profundidad con el tema con su hermano, pues él era uno de los pocos que sabían de la existencia del Digimundo. Quizás hasta pudiera unirse con ellos. Deseaba que hablaran otra vez sobre algo muy importante para Izzy. Como si Akio le hubiera leído la menta a Izzy, sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

-¿Tentomon, eh?

Extrañamente, Izzy tuvo unas repentinas ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero el sentimiento fue tan fugaz que se fue antes de que se le pasase por la cabeza la idea de retirarse al aseo.

-Sí, el nos ayudará –contestó el chico con voz ronca.

-Eres un chico inteligente, Izzy –dijo su hermano con sorpresa. A Izzy le sonó como a un cumplido, pero Mimi pensó que hablaba en un tono asquerosamente compasivo-. Tú siempre lo fuiste. Sabes lo que te conviene mejor que yo. No voy a llevarte la contraria. Si eso te hace feliz, no tendré ningún inconveniente en presentarte al señor Sato. Es una buena persona, muy comprensiva, y le encantan los niños. Estoy seguro de que te ayudará.

Izzy no entendió el significado completo de lo que había dicho, pero estaba encantado de que su hermano le hablara con tanto respeto. Mimi tampoco entendió muy bien qué significaba, pero no tenía la misma opinión que Izzy sobre Akio. El hermano mayor miró al pequeño por unos segundos y luego apartó la vista. Y entontes comenzó a recoger los restos de la comida, intentando fingir que no estaba realmente exhausto

-¿Os quedaréis a dormir? –preguntó Akio.

-Si es posible –se disculpó Izzy.

Si a Mimi le hubiesen dicho que aquellos eran hermanos, no se lo hubiera creído. Ella siempre había deseado tener un hermano, aunque solo fuera para gastar el tiempo discutiendo con él. Entre Izzy y Akio había como unas barreras que impedían establecer una relación de confianza.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo del señor Sato? –preguntó ansiosa Mimi una vez que se hubieron metido en la único dormitorio de la casa.

-Creo que te lo dije –se extrañó Izzy.

Mimi no contestó. No solía aguantar más de treinta segundos cada vez que Izzy hablaba de máquinas. Reflexionó un poco sobre aquello y al cabo de un minuto preguntó:

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntaste directamente a él? No para de enviarte mensajes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mimi no supo porqué había hecho esa pregunta tan tonta. Aquella escalofriante voz no había sido olvidada todavía. Si había que elegir entre hablar con él personalmente o ir a la casa del señor Sato, se decantaban sin ninguna duda por lo segundo.

Entraron por turnos al servicio para ponerse el pijama. Cuando Mimi volvió, se sorprendió de que Izzy hubiese preparado las dos camas y hubiese dejado bien doblada la ropa que usaría al día siguiente. Siempre había sabido que era un chico ordenado, pero en ese momento comprendió realmente que se había tenido que aprender ciertas cosas al no tener padres. Izzy se dio la vuelta con cara de sueño y se quedó un rato mirando a Mimi. A la chica le gustó causar esa impresión en el chico.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? –preguntó atónito.

-¿Esto? –comentó ella fingiendo indiferencia mientas se cogía un mechón de pelo. Había desteñido su pelo y se había quitado todas las estellitas, quedando como resultado un mediocre cabello castaño-. Es mi pelo al natural.

-Te queda bien –acertó a decir Izzy, y a continuación giró su cabeza rápidamente para que Mimi no notara que se había puesto colorado.

Antes había detestado absolutamente todo de ella. El carácter infantil de la chica había condicionado también su opinión sobre otros aspectos de ella. No le había gustado su pelo de estúpido color rosa chillón, ni su estridente tono de voz ni su enclenque cuerpo. Probablemente no estaba enamorado, se negaba rotundamente hasta que esa idea pasara por su cabeza. Pero sin duda la chica había cambiado de tal manera que había llamado su atención de manera extraordinaria. Le fascinaba ver su cabello sin tanto colorido. Ahora que no llevaba perfume encima, podía percibir su esencia; el sutil aroma a canela que desprendía su cabello. Su cuerpo, que antes había creído poco interesante, ahora le parecía delicado y adorable. Su voz había madurado, se había dulcificado pero sin perder algunos matices infantiles que le otorgaban gracia. Sí, definitivamente había cambiado, y no solo en lo físico. Ahora Izzy se percataba de los sacrificios que había hecho para acompañarle, entre ellos, dejar que sus antiguos amigos la excluyeran de su grupo. Por unos momentos sintió de verdad que él debía de ser una persona muy importante para Mimi, pero después se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo habría hecho porque al ser una digielegida tenía la responsabilidad de acabar con todo mal del mundo digital. Eso hizo que Izzy dejara de considerarla una persona cobarde.

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que ella se quedó durmiendo, y sus suave respiración pronto hizo que el también cayera rendido.

_Volvía a encontrarse detrás de aquel velo translúcido, seguro y feliz, pues tenía la sensación de que la figura que había tras él era sin duda temible. El ser estaba completamente inmóvil, completamente en silencio. Hasta que Izzy rió de felicidad. Entonces dejó de estar inmóvil. Se acercaba al velo con movimientos sinuosos, su respiración arrítmica y profusa. Pero a pesar de eso él todavía se sentía feliz, pues todavía sentía aquella presencia muy lejana. Pero él se iba acercando lentamente, y lentamente la sensación de seguridad lo iba abandonando. La figura, antes antropomórfica, iba perdiendo su humanidad. Sus extremidades se alargaron horriblemente, se volvieron de un negro tan intenso que contrastaba fuertemente con la habitación gris en la que estaba. Izzy quiso correr, pero se sentía paralizado. Su única salvación era que el velo resistiera. Unas manos de larguísimos dedos negros, como enormes arañas, habían aparecido por el borde del velo, extrayendo de él un grito de pavor. El velo era un simple velo, y el monstro lo rasgó con facilidad con sus afiladas garras. Su espantoso rostro apareció atravesando el velo: era completamente negro, como el resto de su cuerpo, excepto sus ojos. Izzy podía ver que contenían toda la esencia del miedo. Estaban entrecerrados, estaban inspeccionando. Poco a poco se abrían más y más, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de dos pelotas de fútbol. Estaban enfermos, estaban inyectados en sangre. Y se había fijado en él, quien había caído patéticamente hacia atrás, presagiando su final, pues estaba solo en aquel horrible lugar. El mostruo advirtió sus intenciones de huir y estalló en gritos de rabia Abrió una enorme boca y de ella salió una lengua roja, que fue estirándose como un chicle, más y más, entre aterradores sonidos de succión.. Izzy ni si quiera podía cerrar los ojos del miedo, solo esperó a que su fin llegara rápido. Algo frío agarró su tobillo fuertemente y ascendió poco a poco a través de sus piernas, empapándolo en una sustancia pegajosa. Entonces advirtió un extraño sonido proveniente del monstruo, un grito de placer que le heló la sangre. Estaba ya inmovilizado de cintura para abajo cuando el monstruo lo levantó en el aire. "¡No, no, no!" pensaba horrorizado cuando vio que la boca del monstruo comenzaba a crecer, mostrando un millar de podridos dientes. Mientras tanto, la lengua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo como una serpiente. Ya estaba en su cuello, y recorría su barbilla como deleitándose hasta que se metió en su boca. El monstruó gritó de placer, y entonces decidió que ya había jugado suficiente. Trajo a Izzy a su boca, y este pudo sentir aquel nauseabundo olor. Y lo último que vio fueron aquellos ojos hambrientos, que eran lo único que resplandecía en una espesa oscuridad._

-¡Izzy! –exclamó Mimi, despertándole súbitamente.

El cayó de la cama, empapado en sudor. Desvió la vista rápidamente a todos los rincones dela casa, esperando ver unos ojos en la oscuridad del pasillo o unas manos agarrando la puerta. Pero allí no había nada terrible. Solo Mimi, solo sus ojos color miel que denotaban una profunda preocupación. Aquello lo tranquilizó y le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Una pesadilla? –susurró la chica.

Izzy asintió la cabeza.

Pero había algo raro esta vez. Había algo espantosamente familiar. Al fin se acordó; aquel mismo día, cuando estaban en la tienda comprando ropa, el se había dormido y había soñado aquella oscura silueta. Evidentemente no había sido un sueño tan intenso como el que acababa de tener, pero no le gustó nada.

Y se acordó de aquella voz que sonó a través del teléfono.

Estaba teniendo una idea muy siniestra. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el monstruo del sueño y la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban estaban muy relacionados. Aquello, sin duda, sería trágico. Siempre había imaginado a los digimon como seres chistosos, incluso los más malvados. Pero aquel era diferente.

Como no podía contener más aquello para sí, se lo contó a Mimi, obviando descripciones que seguramente la alterarían.

-¿Entonces crees que no es un simple sueño? –preguntó inquieta la chica.

Izzy asintió de nuevo, sin poder decir ninguna palabra más.

-¿Cómo es él? –inquirió Mimi. Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero también mucho miedo.

Izzy no quería contestar, pero sus ojos dijeron mucho. Mimi tuvo mucho miedo, pero más por Izzy que por ella misma, así que decidió intentar animarlo.

-Puede… Mira, Izzy, los sueños no muestran la realidad tal como son. Yo una vez soñé con avestruces voladores, ¿y sabes qué? Dijo mi padre que eso significaba que iba pasar por unos meses bastante esperanzadores. ¡Y así fue!

Izzy rió un poco. Se sintió infinitamente afortunado de tener a Mimi en aquel momento, pero tampoco quería que la chica sufriera por su culpa. Solo el hecho de imaginarse a Mimi junto a ese monstruoso ser le parecía sumamente bizarro. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo reaccionaría ella, cómo de dolorosos serían sus gritos… Su rostro pronto comenzó a componer una mueca de terror.


	9. Akio

Esperaron en silencio, contemplando como poco a poco la densa negrura daba paso al pálido azul que señalaba el inicio del tramo final de su viaje. Reflexionaban acerca del sueño de Izzy. Aquello los había golpeado fuertemente, ya que creían que debían confiar en que podrían acabar con la amenaza. Mimi no creía, o se esforzaba en no creer a Izzy, pero tampoco deseaba tratar de convencerlo de que su sueño no era más que eso. Lo que más temor le causaba era el brillo en los ojos del muchacho tras el cual se adivinaba una extrema convicción en lo que decía. Ciertamente, las pesadillas confundían los sentimientos, e Izzy era consciente de eso. No podía evitar negar que se encontraba muy asustado. Quizás Mimi tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo, las pesadillas no eran más que recuerdos unidos por la imaginación. El aspecto de la amenaza sería probablemente muy diferente a lo que había soñado, pero era evidente que su naturaleza era muy diferente de la que había pensado inicialmente. Eso era algo que ya había aceptado como una verdad absoluta, y extrañamente todavía no era capaz de averiguar la razón.

Bajaron a la cocina para desayunar a las diez de la mañana, esperando al hermano de Izzy en ella. Pero Akio no se encontraba en la cocina ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa.

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar? –preguntó Mimi.

-No lo sé –respondió Izzy.

-Es tu hermano, podrías imaginártelo –dijo Mimi, pero calló cuando vio que Izzy se encogía de hombros.

Decidieron que se prepararían el desayuno mientras lo esperaban. Como Mimi estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le cocinara un suculento y azucarado desayuno todas las mañanas, se quedó petrificada cuando Izzy le dijo que encendiera el fuego. Este, al comprender rápidamente que Mimi no sabría seguir sus indicaciones, le ordenó que le trajera cuatro huevos. Mimi abrió la nevera, sacó un par de huevos y se los dio con cierta frialdad, pues no le gustaba que Izzy fuera tan observador en algunos momentos.

-¿Te gustan los huevos fritos? –preguntó Izzy vertiendo el contenido pegajoso en la sartén.

-¿A quién no?

-¿Entonces te gustaría probar los huevos fritos a mi manera?

-¿Y qué les hechas, si se puede saber? –preguntó algo pejuiciosa Mimi.

-Con vinagre –respondió orgulloso Izzy.

-Qué asco –masculló, poniendo una mueca de asco.

-¿Cómo te gustan a ti?

-Con azúcar y nata.

Aquel fue un momento de distensión que les hizo olvidarse por unos instantes de todo lo acontecido hace unas horas. Mimi se atrevió a probar el desayuno de Izzy, pero a los pocos segundos de meterlo a su boca tuvo que ir al baño a vomitarlo. Izzy hizo lo mismo con el de Mimi, y aunque quería ir al baño al igual que había hecho Mimi, tuvo que tragárselo debido a la gravedad de la mirada de Mimi y al espray de nata que empuñaba amenazadoramente.

-Está… -paró unos segundos para que no se notaran sus arcadas- ¡muy rico!

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso! –le gritó Mimi mientras disparaba nata contra su cara.

Akia regresó. Abrió el la puerta de la casa torpemente y adentró tambaleando en el piso. Oía gritos y risas que en otro tiempo le habrían sacado una sonrisa, pues aquel que los emitía era su hermano. Pero ahora sus sentidos estaban embotados. Habían tenido que pasar años para que volviera a ser feliz, y él no había sido el responsable de aquello, sino aquella chica de aspecto inmaduro y cursi. No conocía demasiado a su hermano, quizás en otro tiempo sí, pero ahora lo había olvidado. No obstante, sí que sabía lo suficiente de él como para sorprenderse de que estuviera con una chica como esa.

Cuando irrumpió en la cocina y vio sus caras enrojecidas por la risa y manchadas de nata, sintió pena de haber estropeado el momento. Izzy lo volvió a mirar como a un extraño.

-Discúlpanos, hermano –se disculpó Izzy.

Aquellas buenas formas que usaba su hermano para dirigirse a él le dolían todavía más. No cabía duda de que Izzy no guardaba ningún rencor contra su hermano. Por unos momentos, pensó en disculparse con él, pensó en decirle que no hacía falta que se comportara de esa manera, pero estaba tan acabado que prefería que Izzy se fuera de su casa para que pudiera volver a evadirse en los bares. Aquellos eran deseos que le ofrecerían una felicidad temporal; pero como estaba borracho, pensaba que no había mayor felicidad que en el alcohol. Tiempo después, cuando su hermano hubiera dejado su casa, se sentaría en la mesa y se llevaría las manos a la cara en un vano intento de contener sus lágrimas.

Izzy, que advirtió el olor a alcohol y tabaco, decidió que era el momento idóneo para despedirse de su hermano. Intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre el paradero del señor Sato y se despidieron formalmente. Izzy quería darle un abrazo a su hermano, a pesar de que nunca había dado un abrazo a nadie. Antes de enfrentarse a la amenaza, quería asegurarse de que supiera que le quería mucho. Pero no se atrevió a abrazarle, pues percibió en su hermano bastante dejadez. Así que se limitó a decir:

-Te quiero.

Su hermano giró el rostro y comenzó a andar rápidamente por la habitación. Su respiración era profusa y tenía la cara enrojecida cuando dijo:

-¡No, no, tú me odias! No puede ser de otra forma, debes odiarme. ¡Compórtate como un puto niño normal por una vez en tu vida y dime lo que piensas!

Izzy cogió rápidamente de la mano a Mimi y la condujo fuera de la casa. Se sentía triste. Su hermano, a pesar de estar ebrio, tenía razón. Él nunca había sido un niño normal. En los últimos años había malgastado su infancia dejándose llevar por la apatía, se había convertido en un robot. Y tenía la sensación de que el causante de eso era la amenaza. Ahora la veía con otros ojos; su rabia podía a su miedo. Sus sentimientos habían vuelto a él, para su bien y para su mal. Le habían mostrado lo que era el miedo, pero también había redescubierto él amor y la amistad. Ahora lo veía todo claro; debía luchar a toda costa para preservar esos sentimientos. Solo derrotando al monstruo podría recuperar a su hermano y a sus amigos y asegurarse de que no volvía a dejar de ser un humano.

Mimi se soltó rápidamente de su mano, y él tuvo miedo porque no quería que la chica lo dejara solo.

-Se me ha olvidado algo –dijo escuetamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a entrar en la casa.

Izzy no se atrevió a entrar con ella.

Akio estaba medio tirado en el suelo cuando Mimi entró de nuevo a la cocina. Ahora que pudo dejar de fingir, su rostro compuso una mueca de desprecio hacia su hermano el hermano de Mimi. Pero cuando que se daba la vuelta y la miraba con ojos llorosos, parte de su odio se convirtió en lástima.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó secamente.

-Una disculpa –respondió ella con la misma frialdad-. A Izzy. ¿No crees que se la debes?

-Él sabe cuidarse solo –gruñó.

Mimi no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo. Quiso acercarse más a Akio para gritarle, pero se amedrentó cuando vio la botella de cristal que llevaba en su mano. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por su amigo.

-Oh, claro, Izzy se lo pasa pipa –replicó con sarcasmo.

Entonces comenzó a hablar de algo que Akio no quiso oír, pero que tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes, porque la chica aumentó el tono de voz tanto que lo hubiera oído aunque se hubiera tapado los oídos. Le explicó cómo a Izzy había dejado de importarle todo desde hacía unos años, justo poco después de que Akio se marchara a vivir a Shijuku, y de cómo ni si quiera podía comprenderse a sí mismo, pues pasaba de la más absoluta indiferencia a sentirse sobrecargado de emociones.

-¡No debías haberte alejado de él en un momento así! –le reprochó Mimi.

-Tú no sabes cómo me sentía –replicaba Akio entre lágrimas, y Mimi se percató al instante de que estaba hablando de sus padres muertos-. Tú no has experimentado un dolor igual. –hipó-. Izzy nunca llegó a conocerlos, pero yo sí, y tenía que alejarme de esa casa. Yo supe que podía cuidarse por sí solo. Siempre fue tan maduro…

-Fuiste un cobarde –le cortó Mimi-. Fueste egoísta. Creíste que alejándote de allí te alejarías del dolor. Dejaste a Izzy solo, sin padres, sin hermanos y sin amigos. No me extrañaría nada que esa fuera una de las causas de su estado.

Mimi no continuó, porque sentía que estaba culpando demasiado a Akio. El hombre se echó a llorar miserablemente en la esquina de la casa.

-Vale, puede que no tengas toda la culpa–susurró Mimi en un tono ligeramente más dulce -. Si quieres, puedes ayudarnos a derrotar a este digimon.

Akio emitió un sonido que Mimi no supo si era una risa o una tos.

-Digimons. Mi hermano solía hablarme sobre eso. Supongo que era una forma de evadirse también.

-Estás delirando –dijo Mimi con lástima, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco inquieta con el comentario de su hermano.

Akio paró unos segundos para calmarse. Mimi comprobó que luchaba contra los efectos del alcohol. Él alzó su cabeza y Mimi pareció atisbar gratitud en sus ojos. Entonces el hombre se levantó. Mimi intentó ayudarlo cogiéndolo del brazo, pero pesaba demasiado, así que dejó que se apoyara en una silla.

-Tráeme una hoja –ordenó.

Mimi rebuscó en una estantería cercana hasta encontrar una libreta pequeña. La puso en la mesa de la cocina y Akio comenzó a escribir una serie de números. Cuando terminó, se la entregó a Mimi y esta la cogió antes de que su cabeza callera inconsciente contra la mesa de la cocina.


	10. Sato

-Has tardado bastante -observó Izzy una vez que Mimi hubo salido de la casa. Estaba pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma, por lo que Izzy preguntó preocupado: -¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Mimi compuso una sonrisa falsa y negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía hablar de esas cosas tan desagradables estando tan cerca de la amenaza, así que decidió desviar el tema de la conversación.

-¿A cuánto está la casa del señor Sato? -Preguntó intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.  
>-A media hora -contestó Izzy, esforzándose también en parecer despreocupado. Se debatía interiormente, pues aunque sentía curisoidad, no estaba seguro de si quería oír lo que había ocurrido. Por otro lado, también compartía con Mimi la necesidad de disfrutar todo lo posible antes de llegar a su destino.<p>

Pero esas esperanzas se vieron frustaradas cuando ambos se percataron de lo cerca que estaban del fin del viaje.

Si el señor Sato estaba dispuesto a ayudarles, no tardarían más de unas horas en llegar a su destino. Si no lo hacía, enviarían un mensaje a la amenaza para avisarle de su llegada. Aquello era algo inevitable. Quizás, por esa razón, aunque inconscientemente, trataban de relentizar el viaje. Lo que les esperaba allí era un misterio para Mimi, pero como suele pasar cuando se enfrenta a lo desconocido, los sentimientos se anteponen al sentido común. Y siendo Mimi una persona tan emocional, el esfuerzo que suponía para ella permanecer callada sin molestar era inmenso. Izzy, quien estaba seguro de haber conocido la naturaleza de la amenaza, no podía evitar sentirse aterrorizado, pero era encesario que se convenciera así mismo de que todo saldría bien. Se amparaba en aquella esperanzadora posibilidad de que la pesadilla lo hubiera afectado demasiado nublando su juicio, por esa razón trataba de olvidar el hecho de que no era normal tener el mismo sueño dos veces en un día. Pero aunque quería envolverse en un manto de positividad, en su interior sabía que el enemigo era inesperadamente peligroso. De ser así no quería imaginarse las terribles consecuencias que ello traería. Y además estaba ella. La chica que antes había creído irresponsable e inmadura ahora estaba a su lado, posiblemente corriendo un gravísimo peligro. La imaginó sangrando de nuevo, una imagen chocante que se había instalado en su cerebro como una célula maligna. Poco a poco, el manto se fue rompiendo al tiempo que el recuerdo de la pesadilla se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta quedar plenamente convencido de que la amenaza de su sueño era real.

A cada paso que daban, Izzy se sentía más culpable consigo mismo. Pensaba que era un egoísta. Sin quererlo, Izzy le había hecho chantage emocional; ahora que sabía de su irregular estado anímico, no tendría otra alternativa que acompañarlo. Sabía que no podría hacer nada solo frente al monstruo, pero era injusto que la chica tuviese que acompañarlo irremediablemente. Además parecía muy asustada, y que tratara de ocultarlo con observaciones irrelevantes le sacó un arrebato de afecto hacia ella.

-Mimi, no vas a veneir conmigo -sentenció secamente una vez llegaron a la calle en dónde se encontraba el edificio del señor Sato.  
>-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Se sorprendió la chica, arrugando la frente-. Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no puedo irme ahora.<br>-Sabía que ibas a decir eso, Mimi, y te lo agradezco -respondió Izzy, aprentando la mandíbula por el miedo y la preocupación. Hubiera deseado que el tiempo retrocediese una hora, cuando estaban tirándose el desayuno en la cocina de su hermano.  
>-No voy a echarme para atrás y lo sabes -replicó Mimi, pues aunque negara que se sentía aterrorizada, la repentina negativa de Izzy a que la acompañara la había envalentonado. Eso la hizo sentirse extraña y sorprendentemente orgullosa de sí misma.<br>-Mimi, escúchame porfavor -insistió el chico-. Sabes que yo podría tener problemas mentales y por esa razón no te apartas de mi. Pero estoy bien, ya no me siento como un robot, ahora puedo sentir cosas. A veces tengo problemas con mis sentimientos pero creo que puedo controlarlo. No tienes que sentirte obligada a acompañarme.  
>Mimi se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y suspiró gravemente. No sabía si sentía felicidad porque Izzy se preocupara por ella o si quería soltarle un guantazo. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos y dijo:<br>-Sí, tengo miedo, Izzy.  
>-Y podrías no tenerlo -le recordó Izzy.<br>Por unos momentos pareció que Mimi iba a descomponerse en llantos y él estuvo seguro de que, a pesar de que no quería estar solo, el dolor de verla sufrir en la batalla sería mucho mayor.  
>-Tengo miedo por mis padres. ¿Sabes? Soy una digielegida y tengo una responsabilidad. El resto del mundo necesita mi ayuda.<p>

A Izzy le confundió y le sorprendió que Mimi mencionara al resto del mundo, pues por unos instantes él solo se había estado preocupado por ella. Se maldijo así mismo por olvidarlo y pensó en qué decir para convencerla. Pero no podría intentar convencerla con aquel argumento.

-También tengo miedo por tí, que lo sepas. Sé que el monstruo te afecta más que los demás. Tú solo no podrías hacerlo, admítelo.

Tendrás que conformarte, porque no voy a dejarte. Desde que te vi allí tan... vulnerable me dije que te acompañaría. Además, por si no lo has notado, ahora somos amigos -la chica terminó y se giró roja de la verguenza.

Izzy estaba aturdido por las palabras de Mimi y no sabía qué contestar. Como había supuesto, Mimi sentía lástima de dejarlo, lo cual le provocaba una tremenda verguenza y también miedo por ella. No obstante, aquellas eran palabras de alguien que lo estimaba mucho. Y hacía tiempo que nadie le quería tanto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue agradecérselo. No estaba acostumbrado a dar abrazos, y eso fue algo que Mimi notó cuando el chico se acercó a ella y la rodeó torpemente con sus brazos. Ella respondió con sorpresa y gratitud.

Una última mirada, esta vez muy seria, y tocaron al timbre. La puerta se abrió con un sonido de zumbido, y ambos entraron al edificio. Mimi subió las escaleras con determinación. Estaba tan contenta consigo misma y con lo que consideraba un heroico y efectivo discurso, y tan enternecida por la reacción de su amigo, que había olvidado un poco a la amenaza. Su carácter inestable pronto haría que volviera a sentir miedo ante el devenir de los acontecimientos, pero ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que no se apartaría de Izzy. Mientras tanto, él seguía teniendo aquella extraña mezcla de verguenza, miedo y felicidad.

Cuando llegaronal tercer piso, el señor Sato les estaba recibiendo en la puerta. La escasa luz que entraba en el puiso iluminaba tenuemente una sonrisa en su rostro. El resto del cuerpo era una sombra larga y vigorosa que se lanzó hacia ellos con los brazos en alto. Con una voz afable y estruendosa dijo:

- ¡Izzy, Mimi, cuánto tiempo chicos! -Exclamó al tiempo que los estrujaba en sus brazos. Los chicos respondieron con timidez ante tan cálido recibimiento-. Venga, pesad, tengo preparadas unas galletas -les apremió el señor Sato con alegría.

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos de que conociera sus nombres, pues ellos no recordaban haberlo visto nunca. Los observadores ojos del señor Sato se anticiparon a las palabras de los chicos.

-Mis amigos suelen decirme que tengo una memoria de elefante -se explicó, encendiendo la luz del piso, y los hizo entrar a su casa.  
>A Mimi le pareció que la casa era bastante imponente, aunque en un sentido muy diferente de la casa de los padres de Ryota. Era una estancia bastante amplia, inteligentemente decorada para que no diera impresión de ostentosidad, pero si de una sobria elegancia. Había numerosos y delicados jarrones de porcelana, reliquias y cuadros, pero respondía más a una necesidad artística. Se quedó embobada mirando unos segundos a un cuadro particularme expresivo de una vaca. Aquello le producía alegría, sentimiento que no quería hacer desaparecer. Izzy tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de los cuadros. Como si el señor Sato le hubiese leído la mente, le invitó a que se sentara en el sofá y comiera una galleta. Izzy lo hizo, mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar aquel hombre. No podía imaginarlo serio.<p>

-¿Mimi, no quieres una una galletita? -preguntó con tono ligeramente aflautado.

Mimi entró al espacioso comedor, borracha de felicidad, lo cual hizo sonreír momentaneamente a Izzy. La chica tomó una galleta, hizo una señal con la mano para indicar que le gustaban y acordó que el señor Sato era la mejor persona con la que se podían haber encontrado.

-Tiene muy buen gusto, señor -comentó Mimi.

-Gracias -rió el señor Sato-. Lo cierto es que me obsesiono con muchas cosas. Por eso tengo tantas colecciones.

Izzy estaba deseoso de tocar el tema importante, pero Mimi no parecía tan dispuesta; conversaba animadamente con Sato sobre gastronomíó que hablara, al fin y al cabo, ella era la que tenía el don de gentes. Pero a los pocos minutos vio que la sonrisa del señor Sato se iba volviendo cada vez más forzada, y su felicidad más fingida. Durante un instante, posó sus ojos en Izzy, y este comprendió entonces que sí lo había visto alguna vez esa mirada. Se decidió a hablarle:

-Señor Sato, nos preguntábamos si podría ayudarnos con algo.

-Por supuesto –dijo Sato, frotándose las manos y poniéndose de repente muy serio. Era extraño verlo así.

-Bien –comenzó Izzy-, quizás se sorprenda un poco al oír esto, pero es necesario que lo sepa.

-Lo sé –le cortó rápidamente de nuevo con aquella sonrisa-. Hay una amenaza a la que destruir.

Izzy tosió de la sorpresa, casi atragantándose con la galleta. Mimi le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, como en trance. Tras la impactante declaración, se sintieron aliviados, pues aquello le evitaría tener que convencerle con tediosas explicaciones.

-¿Y va a ayudarnos? –Preguntó atónita Mimi.

-Naturalmente –afirmó el sonriente individuo, como si estuviera accediendo a ayudarles con los deberes en lugar de embarcarse en una sangriente batalla-. Como sabréis, yo soy el director del campamento al que fuiste hace unos años.

-Hasta ahí llegamos –interrumpió Mimi, encontrando la aclaración fuera de lugar; no era tonta.

-Me alegro de que me recordéis, porque yo recordaba vuestros rostros. Tu has cambiado mucho, Mimi, pero tú, Izzy… -paró de hablar, pues tuvo la prudencia de no hacer ningún comentario sobre el aspecto aniñado de Izzy. El chico se agarraba fuertemente del pantalón, pero en su interior se sentía aliviado de que no hubiera llegado a más. La mano de Mimi, que se posó suavemente sobre la suya, acabó por eliminar toda tensión-… desde entonces. Aquel día hubo un profundo cambio en nuestro mundo. Una serie de sucesos inexplicables, que me llevaron a investigar. Para ese entonces vosotros ya habíais desaparecido. Así que me dediqué a buscaros. A medida que os buscaba más me iba acercando cada vez más a algo extraordinario: un mundo paralelo al nuestro compuesto por datos. Debo decir que al principio pensé que la falta de sueño podría haberme afectado, pero al final estuve plenamente convencido de su existencia. Y recientemente he conseguido algo sorprendente.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron ansiosos los chicos.

-Encontrar el modo de comunicarme con ese mundo.

Mimi ahogó un grito de sorpresa e Izzy abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora estaba deseoso de hacerle cientos de preguntas al señor Sato. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre dijo algo que captó la atención de ambos:

-Y tengo entendido que hay un ser de ese mundo que no tiene buenas intenciones para con este planeta y el mundo digital.

Le dijeron que estaba en lo correcto y se apresuraron a relatarle las inquietantes llamadas de teléfono y los mensajes.

-Propio de un ser de su naturaleza meter miedo jugueteando con las telecomunicaciones.

-¿Y por qué solo quiere hablar conmigo? –inquirió Izzy- . Bueno, lo cierto es que no he podido comprobar todavía si ha contactado con los otros, pero con Mimi, por ejemplo, no lo ha hecho.

-Eso es porque tu portátil estuvo en ese mundo –explicó Sato-. Los datos pueden ser copiados en el mundo digital.

-Él sabe que vamos a ir a luchar con él –intervino Mimi con ansiedad.

-Y yo os acompañaré.

-¿De verdad? –Se sorprendió la chica, exultante de felicidad. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que recibirían ese tipo de ayuda. Después de tantos sucesos desafortunados, aquello cambiaba las cosas. La presencia de un adulto les haría sentirse seguros, aunque ignoraban hasta qué punto les sería útil.

-Tengo mis propias armas, no os preocupéis –contestó el señor Sato, una vez más, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. Aunque supongo que mi ayuda no os hará falta, pues al parecer esta supuesta amenaza es un fantoche de cuidado. Os diré una cosa: mientras confiéis que podéis derrotarle, no tendréis problema en hacerlo.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo. Saltó de su asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de Sato, casi tirándole de la butaca; era increíble, pensaba Izzy, la rapidez con la que Mimi establecía lazos de confianza. Izzy, en cambio, no quería sentirse tan alegre todavía. Todavía tenía muchas dudas y mucha experiencia en ver cómo sus expectativas acababan destrozadas.

-Te lo dije, Izzy, te lo dijo. Ahora no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos –canturreaba Mimi, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a alegrarse tanto como ella.

-¿Te pasa algo, Izzy? –Preguntó el señor Sato entre carcajadas-. Pareces bastante serio.

Izzy sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, a lo cual Sato respondió con otra de sus luminosas sonrisas.

Paseó la vista por el comedor, recorriendo todos cuadros y estantes de libros. Sato parecía una persona de fiar, pero su optimismo le parecía tan bonito como incierto, sobre todo después de su último sueño. Su vista se fijó en una tarjeta de agradecimiento que había en una mesita.

-Creo que no debería exponer esas cosas a los visitantes –dijo Sato a sus espaldas cuando se percató de que Izzy leía la carta.

El chico se volvió con timidez y preguntó:

-¿De quién es?

-Es de la madre de un niño autista al que he ayudado. Soy psicólogo –respondió.

Que mencionara su profesión le ayudó a contar al señor Sato algo en lo que solía pensar constantemente.

-Señor, puedo preguntarle algo más?

-No hace falta que seas tan educado, chico. Tu hermano era mucho menos cortado.

-Sí, bueno, es que he tenido unos sueños. Tengo la impresión de que en ellos aparecía la amenza. No me gustaba el aspecto que tenía, creo que estoy obsesionándome por si debo tomármelo en serio.

-¿Debo creer que si sueño con un pulpo gigante este aparecerá de un momento a otro para estrangularme? –respondió Sato.

Izzy respiró aliviado. Sin duda, era muy afortunado de haber encontrado al señor Sato.


	11. La amenaza

Acordaron que Sato les llevaría en su coche hasta el campamento. Mimi pensó en sentarse junto a él para así poder continuar su conversación sobre gastronomía, pero al final se decantó por sentarse junto a Izzy, que permanecía en silencio, observando las luminosas calles. Todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para asimilar que al final de la noche todos sus problemas estarían resueltos. Con un poco de suerte, cuando acabara organizaría una fiesta y los llamaría a todos. No solían gustarle demasiado las fiestas, pero aquel momento lo merecía. Seguramente Mimi le echaría una mano, pues él no tenía ninguna experiencia en organizar fiestas. En ese momento, la chica lo observaba tranquilamente, pensando la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación, pero se dio por vencida, pues no le apetecía gritar delante de Sato. El hombre mantenía la vista fija en la carretera y contestaba con brevedad a las preguntas de la chica, lo cual cambió al instante su opinión sobre él. Decidió volverse a Izzy para sacarle de su ensimismamiento, pues todavía quedaba un buen rato para llegar al campamento y no quería caer dormida.

-¿Es extraño, no? –Preguntó por lo bajo. Sorprendentemente Izzy le prestó atención.- Haber llegado sin problemas.

-No cantes victoria; todavía tenemos que derrotarle –respondió Izzy, que sabía que Mimi se estaba tomando aquello como una excursión al campo. No es que dudara del éxito de la misión, pero quería que la chica estuviese completamente concentrada.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Izzy. Sato ha dicho que la amenaza es un patán y que debemos creer que podemos derrotarle –refunfuñó la chica, que no quería oír nada que no fuera esperanzador.

-Lo sé –respondió el chico encogido de hombros-, pero no quiero que te desconcentres cuando luchemos. Podrías salir herida.

-Oh, eso lo dices porque soy una chica –repuso con humor Mimi-. De hecho, creo que tú eres más vulnerable que yo –su tono se volvió progresivamente menos desenfadado hasta rematar la frase con un tono de preocupación.

Como no quería seguir hablando de aquello, se cayó al instante hasta que volvieron de nuevo los pensamientos felices. Al cabo de un rato rió silenciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Izzy.

-Es curioso, muy curioso –contestó con humor la chica-. Míranos. Después de todos estos años.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho –ironizó Izzy.

-Ahora somos como compañeros detectives.

-Nos protegemos las espaldas.

-Me gusta que sea así –admitió Mimi-. Supongo que echaba de menos discutir contigo.

-Yo también lo prefiero –concordó Izzy,

Y se atrevió a contarle a la chica todo lo que había pensado de ella el día que la conoció. Ella se indignó, después rió y luego se defendió exponiendo sus no menos negativas impresiones de él. Al final estuvieron de acuerdo en que todo hubiera sido mucho menos extraño y mucho menos divertido si hubieran tenido caracteres similares.

El coche descendió rápida y sigilosamente por una oscura ladera hasta terminar en una depresión rodeada de rododendros, que hacían de límites del aparcamiento. Justo cuando la conversación se hacía más agradable, Sato los interrumpió comunicándoles que habían llegado a su destino.

Los recibió el frío aire de las montañas y se ciñeron las chaquetas al cuerpo mientras caminaban hasta llegar a una verja oxidada. Sato introdujo unas llaves igual de desgastadas y la puerta se abrió con un sonido estrepitoso.

Apenas se veía nada más que las siluetas de las cabañas por la espesa oscuridad que allí se había instalado en el lugar. Izzy y Mimi agudizaron la vista en busca del más mínimo movimiento por entre los árboles y las viviendas.

-No está en el campamento –les dijo Sato, ya unos metro más adelante-. Tengo que pedirte que vengas conmigo, Izzy.

-Está bien –afirmó acercándose junto a Mimi.

-Mimi, me temo que no puedes acercarte todavía.

-¿Qué? –Se quejó-. Está oscuro y hace frío.

¿Y eso a qué viene? –preguntó Izzy.

-Es difícil de explicar –dijo solamente el hombre-. Si confías en mi, quédate aquí. Puedo asegurarte de que no tienes nada que temer. Dentro de unos minutos vendré a por ti. No te preocupes.

-No lo comprendo –refunfuñó la chica ante la insatisfactoria explicación.

-Ya te lo explicaré más adelante, cuando terminemos con esto.

Izzy le echó una mirada significativa y le dijo que no temiera, a lo cual la chica contestó entre indignada y enternecida que no tenía miedo. Así que, a regañadientes, Mimi vio como Izzy y el señor Sato se perdían en la negrura. Sato había dejado de caerle bien; había estado muy frío durante todo el trayecto, y ahora, para colmo, la dejaba sola en ese inquietante lugar.

Haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones del psicólogo, decidió dar un paseo por el campamento para entrar en calor. Se abrrazó a sí misma al recordar con nostalgia aquel verano tan especial. En aquella noche de invierno, el campamento carecía de la sensación de calidez que le había transmitido años atrás.

Se paró en seco. En una ventana cercana había visto algo que captó su atención; era un curioso peluche de color verde, que tenía forma de plante, aunque tenía ojos, boca y extremidades que simulaban brazos y piernas. Caminó como una autómata hasta la puerta. Estaba abierta.

* (ESTO NO ES PARTE DEL FIC. LA ESTRELLA DE AHÍ DELANTE SIGNIFICA QUE LA HISTORIA PASA A NARRARSE DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE OTRO PERSONAJE. SIENTO NO HABER PODIDO ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCIÓN MÁS ELEGANTE) El señor Sato cerró el pestillo de la puerta a sus espaldas. Eso sobresaltó a Izzy, que no lo había visto venir.

-Señor, ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí?

Sato no respondió. Parecía muy nervioso; se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas y la respiración agitada.

Izzy también estaba inquieto. Acababa de recordar un detalle importante, un cabo que todavía no había sido atado.

-Señor Sato, quisiera preguntarle algo –dijo con la voz titubeante. Se encontraba en una amplia y gélida estancia que dedujo era el gimnasio-. ¿Es posible que la amenaza pueda afectar a mi estado de ánimo.

Sato se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo, el ceño fruncido.

-Es posible que el monstruo afecte más a tu estado anímico –habló al cabo de un rato-. Puede que te hayan robado algo más que los datos de tu ordenador. Pero esto es algo que no debe preocuparte ahora; una vez acabemos con él, no volverá a afectarte.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un agridulce efecto en Izzy: por un lado, quiso acabar con la amenaza cuanto antes; pero por otro, también se resistía a encontrársela, ya que el hecho de que fuera responsable de sus cambios en el ánimo le hacía más peligrosa.

Mientras cavilaba, el señor Sato abría sigilosamente una de las puertas del recinto y se internaba en una oscura habitación.

*Palmon se conservaba tal y como había recordado, exceptuando un hilillo que salía de uno de sus ojos de botones. Mimi lo cortó con los dientes para que volviera a estar perfecta y la meció en sus brazos un instante. Eso no la hizo sentirse tranquila, sino extrañamente turbada. Dejó el peluche en la cama e inspeccionó la habitación gracias a la tenue luz de la pantalla de un ordenador; había muchos libros y hojas sueltas desperdigados por el suelo; arriba, en un estante, estaban el resto de peluches, mirándola con sus ojos sin vida, pero Mimi apartó la vista rápidamente, pues su inquietud aumentaba por momentos.

Uno de los libros llamó su atención. Tenía la portada de color malva y en ella ponía en letra cursiva "Propiedad de Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi". Rápidamente lo puso cerca de la pantalla del ordenador y lo abrió. En la primera página estaba escrito lo siguiente:

_Hoy es el primer día en el campamento. Como esperaba, no he hecho nuevas amistades. Creo que la gente es simpática, pero mi mente se queda en blanco cada vez que me hablan. Quizás debería prepararme los temas de conversación para no resultarles tan extraño. Estoy tanto tiempo con el ordenador que creo que me he olvidado de cómo tratar con la gente._

_El segundo día no ha ido tan mal. El monitor nos ha obligado a hacer grupos. Al principio no me sentía muy suelto y he estado con el ordenador. Creo que es mi mejor amigo. Pero luego un chico llamado Tai me ha obligado a cerrarlo y a presentarme al grupo. Creo que he hecho algunos amigos._

Mimi leyó rápidamente un par de páginas en dónde se describían con minuciosidad las peculiaridades de cada uno del grupo hasta que leyó su nombre y decidió leer con detención las palabras dedicadas a ella.

… _También hay una niña muy cursi que ha usado mi ordenador como posavasos. No la conozco demasiado, pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas, porque no para de quejarse…_

Indignada, pasó la vista rápidamente por las páginas hasta que vio escrito de nuevo su nombre.

…_Mimi me va cayendo mejor. Es muy mandona y quejita, pero me parece que en odia las peleas. En eso estamos de acuerdo…_

Satisfecha, pasó de página y continuó leyendo.

_Hoy hemos inventado un juego muy divertido. Con lo que hemos aprendido en el taller de costura, vamos a crear unos muñecos. Estos serán algo así como nuestros amigos imaginarios, pero al menos no son invisibles. Al principio me pareció una idea muy infantil, pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Imaginamos que vivimos muchas aventuras juntos, es genial._

_Hoy me he levantado en el hospital. Me han dicho que el director del campamento me ha llevado hasta aquí. Según él, me he caído y me he golpeado con una roca. Me duele todo el cuerpo y también me siento muy raro._

Las siguientes páginas se centraban en el juego, pero Izzy lo narraba esta vez como si no se tratara de una simple diversión; las detalladas descripciones denotaban que, o bien Izzy era un chico especialmente imaginativo, o se había tomado totalmente en serio el juego.

A medida que iba leyendo, Mimi sentía rechazo y al mismo tiempo fascinación por lo que leía. Le provocaba un doloroso sentimiento de nostalgia, un sentimiento negativo que, no obstante, no podía dejar de alimentar.

_Ha acabado el verano. Mañana es el fin de las clases. Me siento extraño. Al principio estaba muy triste por separarme del resto, pero ahora me siento distinto. Es como si no tuviera sentimientos. Ya no echo de menos a mis amigos, es como si todo hubiera dejado de importarme. No siempre es así, pero desafortunadamente, cuando no me siento como un robot me pongo muy triste. Solo quiero volver a estar feliz. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

*-¡Señor Sato!

Había gritado inevitablemente, pues había oído pasos cerca. Una sombra alargada lo había cubierto por completo, por lo que se giró con nerviosismo. Sato estaba apoyado contra la pared. A la luz de la Luna pudo ver que tenía el rostro completamente pálido y sudoroso.

-Ya está aquí –sentenció en un susurro.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un cubo de agua fría.

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó-. Tenemos que encontrar a Mimi, ella está sola.

-Ella estará a salvo.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro? De todas formas, tenemos que estar juntos en esto –replicó Izzy con urgencia; no podía parar de recordar las palabras de Mimi.

-Estás enamorado –observó Sato con una sonrisa melancólica-. Eso está bien, niño.

*Mimi cerró el diario bruscamente. En su cabeza se arremolinaban confusamente cientos de pensamientos. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de los peluches y del diario. Quería ir hacia donde estaba Izzy y olvidarse de todo.

Pero lo que había en la pantalla del ordenador alimentó su curiosidad. Era la bandeja de entrada del correo del Señor Sato. Los últimos cien mensajes iban dirigidos a una persona marcada como desconocida: Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Leyó con rapidez uno de ellos.

_-El mundo digital y el mundo humano serán míos. Como para ese momento ya estarás todos muertos, os doy una última oportunidad para que podáis enfrentaros a mí en el lugar donde comenzó todo hace seis años. Quiero ver cuánto habéis crecido__._

Al principio se alarmó, pero pronto comenzó a tranquilizarse al pensar que probablemente el señor Sato no había sido quien había mandado todo eso, sino la amenaza a través del ordenador. Amparándose en ese pensamiento cerró la página y decidió que había sido una imprudencia ir a ese sitio. Cuanto más tiempo estaba allí, más pensamientos negativos le venían a la cabeza.

Justo cuando iba a apagar el ordenador se percató de que un documento que tenía de nombre "Izzy". Pestañeando varias veces pulso sobre él y se abrieron varios archivos de video enumerado. Pulsó uno al azar.

El Izzy de nueve años miraba la pantalla con confusión, mientras la alegre voz del señor Sato le animaba a que sonriera más. No había mucha diferencia con el Izzy de quince años; tan solo un poco menos alto y unos facciones más redondeadas.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres más guapo cuando sonríes? Tus ojos casi siempre están tristes, pero cuando sonríes se ilumina algo en ellos.

Izzy compuso una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, Izzy?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Porque hoy toca revisión médica.

Dicho eso, el hombre dejó la cámara en una mesita, dejando ver el escenario en el que se encontraba; era un recinto pequeño, con un ordenador y algunos libros tirados por el suelo. Era el mismo lugar en dónde se encontraba Mimi, y no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

El señor Sato apareció de nuevo, esta vez en un segundo plano, mientras bajaba las persianas y se aseguraba de que la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo. Izzy lo miró, y Sato le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Necesito que te quites la ropa.

Izzy lo miró abriendo ligeramente la boca.

-Jaja, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te han visto desnudo?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya, pues con esa timidez no llegarás a ningún sitio!

Lo dijo con energía, pero el tono era ahora más autoritario que desenfadado, así que Izzy no tuvo otra opción. Fue quitándose la ropa poco a poco, sonrojándose por la vergüenza. Cada vez que se quitaba una prenda, vacilaba unos instantes, pero en seguida el señor Sato lo apremiaba insistentemente para que continuara.

El pudor de Mimi hizo que se tapara los ojos cuando Izzy se hubo desnudado completamente. Afortunadamente, la baja calidad de la cámara y la sombra del señor Sato impedían que viera demasiado, así que continuó mirando el video con ojos atónitos.

Un ruidoso sonido de succión cerca de la cámara la alertó repentinamente, y no pudo evitar mirar al sillón de atrás, donde se había sentado el señor Sato para grabar el video. La voz del señor Sato volvió a atraer su atención al video, en el cual aparecía Izzy tapándose con un cojín.

-Si no me equivoco, hoy habéis hecho bastante ejercicio.

Sin duda, el sonido de succión venía de Sato. Compuso una fingida mueca de asco y volvió a aspirar la ropa de Izzy. A continuación se levantó. La cabeza solo podía captar su cuerpo hasta sus hombros. Se paseó por el sillón en el que se encontraba Izzy y dejó reposar una mano en el respaldo.

-Es bueno que los chicos como tú hagan ejercicio.

Removió el pelo de Izzy agresivamente y luego se arrodilló junto a él.

-Pero tú no pareces muy fuerte. Eres bastante bajo para tus nueve años, tienes un cuerpo diminuto y cabeza de bebé.

Izzy trató de levantarse, pero el señor Sato lo había cogido fuertemente del hombro. Reía, esta vez, de una forma que a Mimi le dio escalofríos.

-Creo que vas a ser mi preferido.

Arremetió contra el cuerpo de Izzy, haciendo que este dejara escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa. El chico trataba de alejar inútilmente al señor Sato con sus brazos y piernas, hasta que este hizo algo que lo mantuvo en silencio; sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita y obligó a Izzy a aspirarla. Al hacerlo, su vista se volvió vacía, y Sato pudo atacar el cuerpo con más facilidad.

Mimi apagó el ordenador de una patada al interruptor de la regleta. Dio unos cuantos torpes pasos, pero terminó por caer y vomitar en la alfombra de seda del suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de la casa, y el frío glacial de fuera le resultó más soportable que el asfixiante calor de la cabaña, pero no le refrescó la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder pensar que hacer a continuación.

*-He estado pensando en lo que has dicho –dijo Sato desde la oscuridad. La mitad de su rostro se escondía tras un pilar, y la otra estaba en penumbra-. Hay veces en las que sientes que nunca más podrás sentir algo, y otras en las que te sientes tan triste que llegas a considerar dejar de existir. Yo he pasado por eso.

A pesar del miedo, Izzy se sintió muy sorprendido ante aquello.

-¿El monstruo también le afecta a usted? –le preguntó.

-Hace años, un monstruo me atacó. Me quitó las ganas de vivir y me hizo cometer atrocidades. Posiblemente tú llegues a considerarlas.

Izzy calló, pues estaba rememorando los días más miserables de su vida.

-No te sientes como un robot –continuó el señor Sato con aire melancólico.

-Una vez me sentí así –confesó Izzy-, pero todo eso va a terminar. Hace tiempo que he vuelto a sentir. He sentido miedo, vergüenza y tristeza, pero también felicidad. No quiero que esto termine.

-Muchacho –repuso Sato con tristeza-, hay monstruos que nunca te dejan.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Izzy, que poco a poco se desplazaba hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento –dijo Sato. Y rompió a llorar. Daba asco y pena ver sus mocos cayéndole por la barbilla y oír su agitada respiración. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien, dijo con una voz gutural que no tenía nada que ver con la que horas atrás se había dirigido a él:- Ahora vas a ser tan miserable como yo.

-No sé que está diciendo, ni lo que ha hecho, pero si el monstruo no se va, lucharé por mantenerlo a raya. Y usted debería hacer lo mismo –concluyó mirando con lástima la miserable figura. La comprendía perfectamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –replicó Sato entre sollozos-¿Y con qué armas?

-Piense en las personas que el quieren. En sus amigos, su familia.

-¡Tú no tienes familia! –Se enfureció el hombre, e Izzy dio unos pasos hasta pegarse contra la pared- ¡No vengas ahora a darme lecciones morales! –su pecho se convulsionó más rápidamente, y dejó caer una bolsita que llevaba en la mano. Se agachó para cogerla, se incorporó y habló de nuevo en un tono más tranquilo-: Los jóvenes siempre piensan de la misma forma. Tú no conoces la fuerza del sentimiento. Puede sacar lo mejor de ti o destruirte. Yo ya estoy demasiado destruido como para alimentarme del amor o la amistad, así que he aprendido a vivir la vida de otra forma. De una manera que no es bien considerada por la sociedad, pero que me produce satisfacción. Vivimos para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, Izzy, vivimos para ser felices. Yo he elegido ya el camino. He aprendido a ser momentáneamente feliz y a olvidar –hipó y rió lastimosamente.

-No, usted todavía puede luchar –insistió Izzy, que se había acercado unos pasos a él-. Quizás no podamos acabar completamente con la amenaza, pero podemos tratar de reducirla. Tiene que luchar, no deje que le domine.

-No, no. Yo ya estoy demasiado acabado. Esta es tu lucha, chico, no la mia. Yo ya luché y perdí –dijo mordiendo la bolsita que traía en la mano-. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi mismo es olvidar quien soy-. Acto seguido, aspiró toda la droga que contenía la bolsita.

Izzy no quería quedarse para ver eso. Volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta e intentó correr el pestillo, pero para su horror estaba colocado en un punto demasiado alto. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, golpeó repetidamente la puerta hasta caer exhausto al suelo. Extrañamente, el señor Sato no había pronunciado palabra ni sonido alguno. Parecía como si no existiera.

Pero estaba allí. Se hallaba en una zona donde incidía la grisácea luz de la Luna, por lo que Izzy pudo ver con detenimiento que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

-¡No! –Exclamó mientras se pegaba contra la pared.

-¡Sí, Izzy, yo soy el monstruo! –Gritó triunfante el señor Sato.

Se acercó tambaleante, con una escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro. Izzy no pudo apenas moverse, pues estaba paralizado por el terror. El monstruo lo cogió con sus fornidos brazos, ahora negros tentáculos en la oscuridad, y lo levantó en peso cogiéndolo por los hombros. Se dio un tiempo para contemplarlo con aquellos horribles ojos, pasando un dedo por su rostro, desde la barbilla hasta los enrojecidos labios, y recorrió el mismo trayecto con su lengua pegajosa. Cuando esta llegó al fin del recorrido, se adentró fieramente en la boca del chico. Tras un minuto la lengua salió de su boca, e Izzy pudo aspirar rápidamente una bocanada de aire fresco, pues unos segundos más y hubiera muergo ahogado. Trató de golpear al monstruo con ambas manos, pero este las mordió fuertemente, arrancándole gritos de terror. Una vez que el monstruo se aseguró de que Izzy no volvía a interrumpirle, arrancó la sudadera que llevaba y descendió la cabeza por su pecho, no sin antes echarle una sórdida mirada que le hizo presagiarse lo peor.

-Siempre, siempre, siempre serás mi favorito –le susurró poco a poco con aquella voz fría.

Cuando estuvo quitándole la correa de los pantalones, un sonido lo alertó, y el monstruo alzó la cabeza repentinamente: eran unas pisadas que provenían del camino de fuera. El monstruo soltó a Izzy y se acercó a una de las ventanas.

*Mimi trataba de caminar lo más silenciosamente que podía en aquel camino de gravilla. Cuando se percató de que sus ruidosos pasos la delatarían, se paró en seco. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer era marcar el número teléfono que le había dado el hermano de Izzy. A pesar de que cuando oyó la voz de Akio tras el teléfono pensó que no sería de gran ayuda, se sorprendió por el tono de emergencia del hermano de Izzy cuando le comentó brevemente la situación. Si iba a toda velocidad en coche, tardaría pocos minutos en llegar, pero a Mimi le eso le parecía demasiado tiempo. Izzy ya estaba más de media hora con Sato, y Mimi no se hubiera perdonado jamás que hubiera estado acurrucada en una esquina de la cabaña mientras su amigo estaba en peligro.

Se quedó helada cuando vio que, en una ventana situada a unos quince metros, una cabeza se asomaba para mirar fuera. Lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos, manteniéndose en las sombras. Pero echó a correr al instante cuando oyó moverse el pestillo de una cerradura a lo lejos. Corrió desesperadamente, escapándosele un grito de terror cuando unas piernas mucho más fuertes y ágiles que las de ella levantaban la gravilla del suelo. Saltó una pequeña verja, se movió rápidamente a gatas al tropezarse con una madera y se escondió a tiempo detrás de un cubo de basura, pues una agitada respiración delataba la presencia de aquel indeseable.

No tuvo tiempo para tener esperanzas de que Sato no le hubiera visto; antes de que se diera cuenta, su rostro demente se asomó por un lado de la basura y con uno de sus fornidos brazos la agarró de la cintura. Una vez se percató de su situación, Mimi se echó a llorar ruidosamente. Pero quién la sostenía era un ser insensible a los sentimientos ajenos.

No la soltó hasta que hubo entrado al gimnasio. Permaneció acostada en el suelo, con las lágrimas resbalando de su ara al mugriento suelo. Su vista pronto dio con algo familiar: la sudadera que le había comprado a Izzy un día antes, ahora completamente destrozada y tirada en el suelo. Buscó a su dueño con la mirada y lo encontró tirado de lado. Se giró un poco para mirarla, revelando una mirada perdida.

-Mira lo que tenemos. La chica del sombrerito venía como regalo.

Mimi se arrostró con dificultad por el suelo, ayudándose de los brazos. Cuando su mano estuvo a la suficiente distancia de la de Izzy, la agarró débilmente.

-¡Oh, qué bonito! –Exclamó con rabia el monstruo.

A continuación propinó un fuerte pisotón a las manos entrelazadas, lo cual sacó un grito de dolor a Mimi. Izzy únicamente entrecerró los ojos con amargura al oir a la chica. Un segundo pisotón y todos los huesos de sus manos crujieron.

El monstruo cogió a Mimi del cuello de la chaqueta y la obligó a levantarse. Esta no tuvo más remedio que soltar la mano de Izzy entre sollozos. El monstruo posó su nariz en su cabello y lo olfateó.

-Fresa –dijo simplemente.

Y saboreó con su lengua pegajosa el cuello de la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos de deleite.

-La carne es sueva y el aroma delicioso, pero no te supera a ti, pequeñazo.

_Pequeñajo _

_Pequeñajo_

_Pequeñajo_

Las palabras resonaron tan vivaces y terribles como aquel día, y se interconectaron con otras en su mente, palabras que venían de aquella fatídica tarde de verano en la que dejó de ser un niño.

_Cuerpo diminuto_

_Cabeza de bebé_

_Nueve años_

Aquello lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ahora sabía muy bien porqué relacionaba aquellas palabras con el odio. Se levantó del suelo, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento, el cual se vio intensificado al oir las débiles súplicas de Mimi, y caminó torpemente hacia la amenaza, la cual estaba de espaldas a él, sosteniendo a la chica, que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Sin poder pensar, impactó rápidamente su puño contra la nuca del monstruo, que soltó a Mimi entre aullidos de dolor. Se dio la vuelta para defenderse con furia, pero antes de que pudiera golpearle Izzy pudo agarrarse a su cuello. Apretó con aquella extraña fuerza que venía del odio; no pararía hasta extraerle el último hálito de vida. Pero se obligó a detener su agarre cuando el monstruo retrocedió hasta estamparlo violentamente contra la pared. Extendió sus manos hacia él para agarrarlo, pero pudo escapar a tiempo agachándose, y aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto, le propinó una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Esto lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y caer al suelo, lo que permitió a Izzy seguir golpeándole sin piedad. A medida que levantaba la pierta y la descargaba contra el rostro del monstruo se apretaba los labios como si de esa manera pudiera controlar toda aquella sobrecogedora rabia.

Justo cuando iba a darle una última patada en la garganta, el monstruo aferró su tobillo a tiempo y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Triunfante, lo inmovilizó con su fornido cuerpo.

-Me voy a tener que poner violento contigo –dijo después de escupir la sangre- Ahora te voy a comer enterito.

Hundió sus uñas en los costados del muchacho, riendo de excitación al escuchar los gritos de Izzy.

Justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, alguien se lanzó hacia él y lo arrastró lejos de Izzy. Las manos del individuo encontraron el cuello del monstruo y apretaron con fuerza.

-¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermano!

Izzy se incorporó dificultosamente para ver la pelea. Cuando vio era su hermano el que se había lanzado a protegerle, y que no pararía hasta matar al monstruo, se sintió salvado. Pero también sintió temor.

-¡No, no lo mates! –gritó- ¡No sabe lo que hace!

Akio, que no se había percatado de que el señor Sato se hallaba inconsciente hace tiempo, paró de golpearle.

-Traedme algo para atarle, rápido –exigió con rapidez.

Mimi, que llevaba minutos paralizada, reaccionó al instante. Sacó de su bolso una cuerda de escalada y se la tiró a Akio, que comenzó a hacer un complicado nudo en las piernas del señor Sato.

-¿Estáis bien los dos? –preguntó entre suspiros cansados.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, incapaces de hablar.

Cuando Akio terminó de hacer el nudo, fue gateando hasta Izzy y lo abrazó fuertemente. Izzy solo se dejó abrazar, demasiado confuso como para devolver el abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho –se disculpó mientras hundía la cabeza en el hombro del chico-. Solo cuando Mimi me dijo cómo te sentías, decidí venir a ayudarte –miró a Mimi y esta le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa-. Estaba tan destruido que no me di cuenta de que tenía un hermano. Pero pensaba que pasabas por una depresión de la adolescencia, ya sabes, algo temporal. No tenía ni idea de que te habían hecho esto.

-No-no pasa nada –acertó a decir Izzy, acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

-Claro que pasa. Pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte ahora, estaré al lado de ti, y te llevaré a un psicólogo… Oh, cuándo podrás perdonarme, hermano.

-Ya lo he hecho –respondió el chico.

-Tu siempre fuiste tan bueno como mamá –gimió Akio, abrazando con más fuerza a su hermano-. Nunca pensé que el señor Sato era este tipo de personas. Parecía tan bueno –dijo con desdén mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de Sato-. ¿Él os ha llevado aquí, no?

-Sí, nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo –se lamentó Mimi.

-Pensaba que eso de los digimons era un juego que os habíais inventado.

-Y lo es –contestó con tristeza la chica-. Pero lo creímos como una verdad. Estábamos tan… simplemente queríamos que todo volviera a estar como antes.

La chica cayó cuando vio que Izzy se levantaba del suelo y corría hacia la puerta. Quizás ella siempre supo que era mentira, pero el hecho de viajar con Izzy le había hecho olvidar todo. Izzy, en cambio, no había dudado de la existencia del Digimundo desde que Sato lo había llamado para una revisión médica. Su trastorno emocional lo había obligado a refugiarse en un recuerdo agradable, hasta que al final ese recuerdo dejó de ser un simple recuerdo.

Corrió detrás de Izzy, pero Akio la agarró del brazo para que pudiera explicárselo todo con más detalle.

-Suéltame –exigió-. Yo he confiado en ti, ahora confía tú en mí. Sé cómo mostrarle a Izzy la verdad.

Akio no tuvo más remedio que soltar a la chica, que lo dejó solo en el oscuro gimnasio. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a beber en su vida.

Estaba amaneciendo. Poco a poco, todo se sumergía en un triste gris azulado, revelando lo que hace tiempo fue el campamento donde habían pasado el verano más corto y más largo de sus vidas. Ahora todo estaba descuidado, todo era aborreciblemente real.

Encontró a Izzy parado cerca de una fuente, la zona en la que siempre se reunían para sus juegos. Sus ojos todavía no habían visto la verdad.

-¿Mimi, dónde está el portal? –Preguntó titubeando, como temerosa de la respuesta.

Mimi supo entonces que no podría convencerlo con palabras, así que agarró su mano y lo llevó lentamente hasta la cabaña. Justo antes de entrar en ella, se giró hacia él y le hizo prometerle que sería fuerte.

Cuando Izzy vio a los peluches de Tentomon, Agumon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon y Patamon retrocedió un poco hasta sentarse en una butaca, lo cual hizo que mirara rápidamente al sillón del frente, donde hacía unos años el señor Sato le había exigido que se desnudara.

-No hay digimons –confesó Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Y él, que se había resistido a creerlo hasta el último momento, se echó a llorar también. Ella lo abrazó, intentando consolarlo. Él, en su miseria, se alegró de que la chica estuviera con él en aquel momento, pues de lo contrario se habría quitado la vida allí mismo.


End file.
